Not So Yaoi
by Pusheen Saotome
Summary: Nunca pensé que enamorarse fuese tan agotador... hasta que conocí a Saotome Senpai. R&A.
1. Crees en el amor a primera vista ?

**Not So Yaoi.**

.

.

.

_*Los amores imposibles, serán siempre los más románticos._

.

.

Quién podría culparme ? Si tan sólo lo conocieran, entenderían el por qué de lo que hice. Me enamoré de él desde el primer instante, de su forma de ser, de su mirar tan indiferente, de esa amabilidad que intentaba esconder. Su espíritu fue lo que más me cautivó, su esencia, su fortaleza, todo en él era simplemente...perfecto. Bueno, casi todo, pero sus...incompatibilidades, por decirles de algún modo, no las descubrí sino tiempo después. Nuestra relación hubiera sido hermosa, si en algún lugar de su mente hubiese notado mi existencia, claro. Una mañana estaba llegando tarde a mi primer día de clases en la Universidad, y debido a mi torpeza, tropecé cayendo al piso, pero ahí estaba ese extraño ejemplar de belleza, hermoso como pocos, extendiendo su mano para ayudarme. Es hoy en día que aún no encuentro palabras para describir los sentimientos que invadieron mi mente al rozar su piel. Me levantó quedando así enfrentados, _"estás bien ?"_, fueron sus primeras palabras para conmigo. Pero yo no pude contestar, estaba sin habla, así que me limité a mover mi cabeza de forma ascendente y descendente, mi rostro estaba invadido por un delator color carmesí. Dí gracias a Kamisama que sus ojos no estuviesen dirigidos a mis mejillas, como bien dije, era demasiado indiferente como para tener ese tipo de contacto tan directo, y mucho menos conmigo, después supe el motivo.

Permítanme presentarme como es debido, así podré contar mi historia desde el comienzo.

Mi nombre es Tendo Akane. Actualmente tengo 24 años de edad. Nací en la ciudad de Nerima. Mi familia está compuesta por mi padre, Soun Tendo, mi hermana mayor, Nabiki Tendo, y la mayor de todas, Kasumi Tendo. Mi madre, Ikkiko, falleció pocos años después de mi nacimiento. Somos propietarios de un Dojo, en el que solía impartir clases a alumnos de hasta 20 años de edad. Eso ahora forma parte de mi pasado, ya que cuando cumplí 18 años decidí inscribirme en la Universidad de Okayama para estudiar Ciencias. Siempre fui algo nerd, me gusta estudiar, soy una persona responsable y por sobre todo amo aprender cosas nuevas. Soy de quienes creen que en la variedad está el gusto.

Si diez años atrás me hubiesen dicho que pasaría por todas las cosas que voy a contarles, probablemente hubiera pensado que se trataba de una broma.

Viernes 1 de Febrero, día de mi mudanza a Okayama. Era la primera vez que viviría sola, sin mi padre o mis hermanas. El departamento no era muy amplio, pero sí bonito. Si de algo me sirvió dar clases de Kempo durante dos años en el Dojo, fue para reunir la suficiente cantidad de dinero para costear tanto mis gastos universitarios como los básicos para vivir, pero sabía que ese dinero no duraría para siempre. Debía conseguir un trabajo. Llegué y desempaqué rápidamente. Mi guardarropas no era extenso, llevaba conmigo lo esencial, productos de higiene, algo de ropa, dinero y por supuesto, mis libros. Amo leer, es mi fascinación. Desde pequeña, mi hermana Nabiki se encargó de propinarme los textos adecuados para mi edad, desde entonces no hubo día de mi vida que no leyera.

La ciudad resultó más tranquila de lo que suponía. Nerima era un lugar muy calmado, pensé que un cambio tan drástico iba a ser algo negativo, pero me acostumbré fácil. Ese fin de semana me la pasé limpiando el que sería mi hogar por 6 años al menos, lo que duraría mi carrera. Llegada la noche del domingo, decidí acostarme temprano para no mostrar una mala presencia al día siguiente en la Universidad. Para mi desgracia, mi despertador no sonó, pero mi reloj biológico se encargó de despertarme, aún así ya era tarde. Salí a los apurones, con la vestimenta del día anterior, mi largo cabello alborotado y mis pulsaciones al máximo. Una hora de retraso. Por apurarme me resbalé en la entrada, ese comienzo significaba algo, problemas. Levanté mi mirada del suelo para toparme con una masculina mano que llegaba casi a tocar mi frente.

"Estás bien ?", llegué a escuchar. Mis ojos ahora dejaron de mirar esos finos dedos para recorrer el brazo, y así llegar hasta ese rostro. El más hermoso que vi jamás. Quijada ligeramente cuadrada, delgados labios con un tono pálido, nariz sugerentemente respingada, y unos ojos color tormenta que inundaron mi alma. Esa glacial pero extrañamente cálida mirada, estaba cercada por unos juguetones mechones negros, los que acababan en una trenza perfectamente bien amarrada.

No le respondí, sólo asentí exageradamente, creo que pudo escuchar mi corazón latir desde su posición de caballero en armadura. Nunca me había enamorado, hasta ese día, tenía razón después de todo, iba a tener problemas. Supuse que sería 3 años mayor que yo. Después lo confirmé, estaba en su tercer año de carrera, no sabía mucho de él, era muy reservado.

A la semana de comenzar las clases, había hecho amistad con dos chicas muy simpáticas. Sus nombres eran Yuca y Sahori. Ellas hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, desde las más triviales, hasta de política y arte. Me encariñé rápido, eran buenas chicas. Una mañana estábamos en la cafetería de la Uni, cuando lo vi. Había pasado una semana sin verlo. Codeé a mis nuevas amigas y sutilmente señalé la figura de ese joven encantador que tan loca me traía. Ambas giraron sin disimulo alguno, cosa que me molestó, y volvieron rápido para quedar en la posición anterior y sonrieron con connivencia.

-_De qué tanto se ríen ?_- Pregunté algo indignada. Es que no les parecía atractivo ? O tal vez tenía novia. O tal vez era un playboy. Que estaba fuera de mi alcance...eso ya lo sabía, pero reírse en mi cara por ello, me resultaba simplemente tedioso.

-_Akane_.- Yuca fue quien decidió hablar.-_Créeme, ése chico no es para ti. No pierdas tu tiempo, desde ya te lo advierto._- Su tono parecía amigable, pero estaba siendo un tanto severa con esas palabras, por qué ?!

-_Sí, Kane_.- "Kane", así había decidido llamarme Sahori, me resultaba adorable esa chica.-_No es por malas que te lo decimos, más bien tómalo como un consejo. Saldrás perjudicada si te enamoras de Ranma._

Ranma. Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. Ese nombre tan peculiar le pertenecía al dueño de mí corazón ? Pero si le iba a la perfección ! Claro que ése era su nombre ! No hubiese esperado menos que algo así ! Tan varonil, tan cálido, tan...él.

-_Ranma_ ?- Pregunté fingiendo poco interés.

-_Saotome Ranma._- Yuca se incorporó en su silla quedando perfectamente bien sentada, su espalda yacía recta en un perfecto ángulo de 90 grados, como si tratase de imitar a un robot, su cara se había convertido en una graciosa mueca seria, con el fin de actuar como ese inalcanzable caballo salvaje.-_21 años de edad. Ayudante principal del rector. Lector VIP de la biblioteca universitaria. Sabe inglés, alemán y chino. Deportista por excelencia. Experto en el campo de las artes marciales. Y ! 3 años seguidos coronado Rey del Cinismo y la Egolatría_.- Terminado su monólogo de descripción, dio un largo suspiro luego de haber inhalado una gran cantidad de oxígeno. Sahori y yo reímos notoriamente. Pero, después de la risa, vinieron las preguntas. Había algo de todo lo mencionado por Yuca que me llamó la atención. Dos cosas, para ser exacta.

_-Artes marciales ?_

_-Así es, Akane ! Es el mejor en vale todo ! Nadie lo supera !_

_-Verdad, verdad. Ha ganado múltiples trofeos por participar en torneos de vale todo. Es sin dudas el mejor_.- Agregó Yuca.

Vaya, con razón su cuerpo lucía tan exquisito. Lo que me extrañó fue notar que su rostro carecía de golpes, moretones o rasguños. Seguro era sumamente cuidadoso. La otra cosa que me encantó fue eso de ser un lector VIP.

_-Sabía de la biblioteca, pero nunca me molesté en averiguar dónde estaba, ahora que me pongo a pensar...-_ Comenté en voz alta con mi grupo.

_-Te llevaremos !_- Dijeron al unísono.

Nunca esperé que se tratase de un lugar tan grande. Era muy acogedor a pesar del toque moderno que lo ambientaba. Una larga hilera de enormes ventanales, y enfrentadas a estos, rectangulares mesas que no cabían más de seis personas en ellas. En total habría veinte mesas, y casi el doble de ventanales. El otro apartado, que estaba muy junto a decir verdad, estaba repleto de muros con repisas en los que se encontraban libros de todo tipo. Ciencia ficción, romance, terror, suspenso, historia, poesía, psicología, etc. Había gustos para todos. Quedé encantada.

Desde esa visita guiada, que la biblioteca se convirtió en mi santuario. Pasaba casi todas las tardes en aquel lugar. Era tranquilo, hermoso, interesante. Cuando podía me quedaba alrededor de 3 horas. A veces estudiaba para los exámenes futuros, otras hacía mis deberes, y de vez en cuando iba tan sólo para leer algún libro por gusto propio. Pero había un motivo inamovible por el que dedicaba mi tiempo sentada en esas sillas, Senpai Saotome. Senpai Saotome iba todas las tardes de 14:00 a 18:00 hs, a veces se quedaba hasta el horario de cierre, ya que le confiaban la llave por ser amigo del bibliotecario y por supuesto, ayudante del rector. Siempre estaban juntos, de hecho, noté que Senpai Saotome no tenía muchos amigos. Yahitsua Touma era el único que conocía, a decir verdad. Seguramente se habían conocido gracias a la biblioteca. Touma era un buen empleado, a veces me recomendaba libros, pero eso lo hacía con todos los alumnos. Aunque con Ranma tenía otro trato, uno muy íntimo.

Una mañana estaba arreglando mi coleta en el baño, cuando entraron dos compañeras, a penas sí sabía sus nombres, y el trato era casi nulo. Una de ellas parecía ser bastante agradable, sin embargo la otra, a juzgar por su semblante, cualquiera hubiese notado que era algo manipuladora, por no decir arpía. Ambas carecían de imperfectos físicos, Afrodita las había tocado, dado que su belleza era bastante descomunal. Kuonji Ukyo era una bellísima morena de ojos azules, pero la que en verdad sobresalía de manera exuberante, era Sian Pu. Su mirada tenía un llamativo e inigualable color vino, y su melena era una mezcla de púrpura y azul. Me sentía intimidada por esta última, llevaba consigo una personalidad avasallante. Cualquier chico moriría por alguien como ella, sin dudas. Algo de su charla logró captar mi atención. Las dos iban a segundo año, parecía que hablaban de una clase en particular, algo que realmente no me interesaba, hasta que oí ése nombre.

-_Linda, creo que es hora de que te rindas. Ranma ya te ha rechazado múltiples veces._

_-Puedes creerlo ? Tengo a toda esa pila de babosos haciendo fila por una insignificante salida conmigo, y el único que me interesa, no me acepta._

Vi que la china delineaba sus delicados labios con un labial rosado mientras le respondía a su amiga. Senpai Saotome rechazaba a Sian Pu ? Ok, era mi fin entonces. Si a un sujeto como Ranma no le gustaba una belleza como Sian Pu, podía descartar algún tipo de futuro juntos. No que yo fuera fea, de hecho, tanto en la primaria como en el secundario debía rechazar a una cantidad ridícula de pretendientes. Mi problema no eran mis dotes físicos, solamente que no los sacaba a relucir como cualquier chica de mi edad lo hacía. Era tímida, me ponía nerviosa si un chico me hablaba, Torpeza era mi segundo nombre, y para colmo, me vestía como una monja. Nadie en su sano juicio podría encontrarme atractiva. Y menos Senpai Saotome. Sólo de recordar nuestro primer encuentro me empieza a doler el estómago. Yo estaba vestida como una pordiosera, mal peinada, y despatarrada en el suelo, a quién quería engañar ? Nunca tuve oportunidad con nadie que me gustase, por qué la iba a tener con él ?

Salí del baño sintiéndome mal. Noté en mi reloj que era horario de clases, pero no me sentía con ánimos de ir. Tampoco me estaba perdiendo de mucho, Anatomía era una materia que dominaba fácilmente, así que decidí saltarme esa clase e ir a la biblioteca, aprovecharía que Senpai Saotome no estaba a la mañana y leería mis libros prestados para a la tarde no tener que ir y verlo, no quería, me sentía muy desanimada. Como mi suerte es una de las más burlonas y kármicas, no hice más que entrar a la biblioteca y ver algo que me dejó muda. Literalmente no abrí mi boca por varios días. La escena fue esperable, pero por otro lado me sorprendió. Supongo que en el fondo siempre supe la verdad, o al menos la verdad que yo creía saber.

Touma estaba por abrir, era temprano, nadie iba a esa hora por lo general. Supuse que mi visita iba a ser la primera del día, necesitaba de mis amigos los libros. Abrí la puerta aventurando el paso, logrando que dos figuras se separaran de lo que yo juré que había sido un beso. No un simple beso, un **BESO**. Un apasionado y sensual beso. Un beso que no se dan entre amigos. Un beso que sólo se le podría dar a una pareja. Senpai Saotome se quedó mirándome fijamente, mientras Touma se tapaba la mitad del rostro para cubrir su vergüenza. Me limité a amortiguar el paso hasta quedarme quieta. Me volteé por inercia y salí por donde entré, como si nada hubiese visto.

Creo que ése día escuché a mi corazón romperse. No por haber visto a Senpai Saotome besar a otra persona, sino por verlo besar a otro hombre. No soy homofóbica ni mucho menos, pero si Senpai se estaba besando con otro hombre, sólo significaba que no le atraían las mujeres, de ahí supe que jamás tendría la oportunidad de estar con él. También entendí por qué había rechazado a Sian Pu. Todo cerraba, las piezas encajaban a la perfección. Mi primer amor era totalmente inalcanzable. Genial.

Adentrándonos en Marzo, yo ya había conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de disfraces. La paga no era de lo mejor, pero me alcanzaba bien, no podía quejarme, me daba tiempo para leer y dormir al menos 5 horas, además la dueña del local era una muy agradable mujer. Los primeros exámenes se acercaban, y yo debía dedicar mi tiempo a estudiar, no más. Mis tardes en la biblioteca habían acabado, cabe destacar, y a Senpai Saotome no volví a verlo desde lo sucedido con Touma. Pero al estar con el dinero justo, no podía darme el lujo de comprar libros nuevos, y menos los libros de clases, que valían una fortuna. Por algo habían creado la biblioteca. Allí se encontraban cientos de ejemplares de cada libro universitario, por lo que no dejaba casi nunca a nadie sin material de estudio. Yo sabía que contaba con esa facilidad, pero allí estaba Touma, y no sólo él, sabía que si volvía me encontraría a Senpai. Mi horario laboral era de 14:00 a 20:00 hs, iba los lunes, miércoles y viernes, por lo que me dejaba los martes y jueves libres, así que decidí ir a la biblioteca en esos dos días. Tenía que volver, no tenía otra forma de estudiar sino.

Me extrañó ver que había un empleado nuevo. Después me enteré que Touma había renunciado porque había encontrado trabajo como editor en una revista cultural de renombre.

Era martes a la tarde y la biblioteca estaba vacía, si no hubiera sido por ese ladrón de suspiros. Me era difícil concentrarme con él leyendo como si nada. Poco a poco, semana tras semana, me acostumbré a su dolorosa presencia. Había pasado los primeros exámenes con notas muy altas. Estaba realmente feliz y orgullosa a pesar de mi desencanto amoroso. Senpai Ranma no saldría tan fácilmente de mi corazón, ya lo tenía muy claro, pero a pesar de todo, tenía esperanzas de olvidarlo algún día. Mas esas esperanzas fueron derrumbadas como cuando una bola de demolición derrumba a una pared. Esa tarde estaba particularmente concentrada leyendo a uno de mis autores favoritos, C. Bukowsky, hasta que decidí levantar mi mirada... Ahí estaba, esa tormenta de la que me enamoré el primer día que pisé este lugar, ese brillo tan peculiar y atractivo...mirándome fijamente. A mí. No a Touma. No a Sian Pu. A mí. Por inercia bajé rápidamente la vista y la concentré en vano en el libro que tenía en frente. Me llevó diez segundos subir nuevamente mi rostro para ver que seguían mirándome sin pudor alguno. Esta vez le mantuve la mirada y él la bajó de forma indiferente. Tal vez estaba demasiado ilusionada, era seguro que estaba mirando algo más, probablemente a alguna de las personas que pasaba atrás mío. Pero después pensé, y si estaba viendo algo en mi rostro ? Y si tenía alguna mancha ?! Oh por Kami ! Eso NO podía pasar ! Me levanté con una velocidad envidiable de mi asiento y le dejé el libro al nuevo bibliotecario. Prácticamente huí de allí para dirigirme al baño a chequear mi rostro en el espejo. Me aseguré de no tener nada raro y así salir de la Uni para ir hasta mi hogar. Cuánto me había pasado en el baño ? Si mi reloj no mentía, casi media hora. Estaba cruzando las puertas de salida y vi algo que creí no volver a ver. Touma y Ranma juntos. Esta vez no se estaban besando, pero sus espacios personales eran violados por el otro. Los miré irse juntos. Al parecer Touma lo había ido a buscar. Quería seguirlos, pero...y si me descubrían ? Sería lo peor, así que opté por ir a mi departamento. Descansaría, repasaría de mis apuntes para la clase del día siguiente y me dormiría para estar activa. Esa noche, nada de lo que esperaba hacer sucedió. A penas sí pude conciliar el sueño, pero eso no fue hasta las 3 am, luego de horas de quemarme el cerebro pensando en Senpai y Touma juntos.

**Todo estaba oscuro, era raro porque juraba que ya era de día. Amagué a chequear la hora en mi celular y advertí que aún quedaba un buen rato para seguir descansando. Retomé mi lugar cuando esa voz me imploró volver a apoyarme en sus brazos. Lo obedecí y acurruqué mi cabeza en su cuello. Su fragancia tan seductora era como un somnífero, y su voz me calmaba. Besé su mejilla derecha y con mi mano corrí su trenza para tener más espacio a su hombro. Lo amaba, y lo mejor de todo...era que él me amaba a mí.**

Nuevamente llegaba tarde por culpa de esos estúpidos sueños ! Ya se habían hecho costumbre a principio de año, estuve casi un mes sin soñarlos, pero me lo tenía que volver a encontrar ! Maldición, Saotome ! Corrí y segundos antes de que cerraran las puertas del aula, logré entrar. Me pregunté si hoy lo tórtolos se verían. Era raro que desee ver nuevamente esa escena ? Supongo que tenía una necesidad imperiosa en ver a Senpai, así sea en brazos de alguien más. Se había transformado en mi amor imposible y yo en su stalker personal. Me odiaba por ello, pero tenía que verlo. Era mi adicción, no importaba nada ya, yo ya me había resignado a tener su amor y de todos modos ahí estaba con esa actitud tan masoquista de querer verlo sin importarme que quien esté a su lado no sea yo. Esta vez había decidido seguirlos. Estaban platicando en la entrada luego de una cálida bienvenida por parte de Senpai. Vaya que lo quería ! Y vaya que yo parecía una pervertida ! Quien me hubiera visto diría que estaba loca, espiando a una pareja de dos hombres, suspirando por uno de ellos, torturándome por no poder conseguir que se fije en mí...era tan patética ? Tal vez. Se subieron al auto de Senpai Saotome. Yo estaba ocultando mi cara detrás de un libro, sentada en una banca, supuestamente esperando el autobús. Sutilmente corrí a mi amigo de tapa dura para tener una mejor vista. Por qué había hecho eso ?! Para luego arrepentirme, claro. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir mirando, era impulsiva y estaba enamorada, mala combinación. Para mayor desgracia, los vidrios eran polarizados, pero aún se distinguían dos figuras unidas por un beso. Supe que no tenía que mirar más, era demasiada tortura, inclusive para mí. Me fui a casa y traté de comer algo antes de salir para la tienda.

Era como si mi vida se hubiese vuelto aburrida, más de lo usual. Conocer alguien que te quita el aliento para después mentalizarse que NO te pertenece y que ni siquiera intercambia palabras para con uno, es lo peor. Senpai y Touma estaban saliendo y yo sentía que nada de lo que hiciera tendría un verdadero sentido.

Todo iba mal hasta que una tarde, como por arte de magia, un chico se me acercó. Por culpa de mi fascinación por Saotome y los libros, no había notado nunca a ese apuesto muchacho. Su nombre era Shinnosuke, era agradable, algo callado, pero así y todo se podía hablar con él. En poco tiempo nos hicimos muy amigos. Nuestro primer encuentro había sido en la cafetería, yo estaba tomando un café con Yuca y Sahori. Me había levantado para recoger más sobres de azúcar, cuando sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente. Mis instintos de artista marcial no me habían fallado nunca, así que decidí alzar mi cabeza para verlo a él. Un exageradamente guapo muchacho, considerablemente más grande que yo, y con unos ojos que nunca pude definir si eran azules o violetas. Se acercó a mí con familiaridad y extendió su mano como dándome algo. Abrí la mía para aceptar aquello, y cuando lo depositó en mi mano, noté que se trataba de un labial rojo. Lo miré confundida, nunca un chico me había obsequiado nada, menos uno tan hermoso como aquél. Me dijo "úsalo" y se fue rápidamente.

Sinceramente aquella escena fue una de las más extrañas que había presenciado. Mis amigas no habían advertido lo sucedido, y preferí no contarles, como tampoco les había contado lo de Saotome y Touma. Ese día tenía la tarde libre. Llegué al departamento y corrí a darme un baño. Había tardado más de lo normal, estaba tan relajada ahí dentro, sentí que el agua se había llevado consigo un problema. Finalizada mi larga ducha me enfrenté al espejo para mirarme por un largo rato. No sabía por qué, pero me veía más bonita. Llegué a pensar que era debido a ese extraño pero apuesto muchacho que había conocido en la cafetería, y ahí recordé el labial ! Fui a paso veloz hasta mi bolso y de allí saqué el pequeño envase con un rojo contenido cremoso. Coloqué bastante en mis labios y me percaté de que ninguna mancha sobresalga del contorno. Aunque nunca me maquillaba, sabía colocarme un poco de labial. Me observé detenidamente en el espejo. Había algo que todavía faltaba...pero ya era suficiente por ese día.

A la mañana siguiente, decidí usar nuevamente ese tono carmesí en mis labios. No recibí mucha atención. a quién quería engañar ? Mi semblante dejaba mucho que desear. Vi al muchacho del día anterior en los pasillos y decidí acercarme a él. No sé de dónde había sacado esa repentina confianza. Lo saludé respetuosamente y él respondió del mismo modo. Notó mi maquillaje, regalo de él, y le agradecí por tan generoso gesto. Desde ese día nos convertimos en dos personas inseparables. Éramos buenos amigos de la mañana a la noche. Solía aconsejarme con respecto a mí apariencia y yo le hacía caso.

A Senpai Saotome lo cruzaba casi todos los días, y no sólo en la biblioteca ahora, sino en la cafetería, por los pasillos, a la salida, hasta pude jurar que una vez lo vi espiando desde el corredor por una ventana que daba a mi aula. Y lo raro era que me miraba a mí. Tuve miedo al pensar que tal vez estaba enojado conmigo, que muy probablemente se había dado cuenta de cómo lo seguía y eso lo había enfurecido. Pero yo ya había dejado de hacerlo. Ahora tenía una figura masculina a mi lado, que si bien era sólo mi amigo, me ayudaba mucho a olvidar a Senpai Saotome.

Una noche de las tantas que Shinnosuke se quedaba en mi apartamento a dormir, decidimos quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde, total al día siguiente era sábado. Miramos una película de esas de terror que parecen más bien cómicas, tomamos algo de cerveza que había traído amablemente él, y después, algo un tanto loco se cruzó por su cabeza. Quería cortarme el cabello ! Yo me negué rotundamente, pero como buen negociador, me convenció. Al día siguiente nos despertamos a eso de las 10 am, habíamos dormido como bebés. Desayunamos tirados él en su futón, que dejaba en mi departamento, y yo en mi cama. Nos levantamos y fuimos de compras, otra de sus locas ideas...quería renovar mi vestuario. Yo me sentí siempre cómoda con mis ropas, no me interesaba verme atractiva o sexy, sólo quería estar cómoda, pero Shinnosuke no lo entendía, o sí lo entendía, pero no le importaba. Decía que yo era "un diamante en bruto, pero que ahora sólo tenía lo bruto". Adorable, no creen ? Mi primer salida de compras con alguien más, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida ! Compramos de todo ! Claro, dentro de lo accesible, yo no era de las personas que disfrutaban de gastar dinero en cosas tan triviales como ropa cara, zapatos y maquillaje, pero por una vez que lo hiciera...nunca me daba esos lujos. Shinnosuke se convirtió en mi compañero, mi único amigo varón, el mejor, sin duda alguna.

Ese lunes me sentía completamente renovada. Me veía muy bien y el hecho de que mi confianza aumentara, hacía que las miradas de todos se dirijan a mí. Shinnosuke me fue a buscar al departamento, dijo que no quería perderse la entrada triunfal de la nueva Akane Tendo. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de mangas largas, ni muy suelta, ni muy ajustada, un chaleco gris topo con corbata negra y un jean, negro también, al cuerpo. Mis zapatos eran simples, con algo de tacón, charolados y abiertos en el empeine, por supuesto negros. Mi cabello ahora corto, estaba suelto y prolijamente peinado. En cuanto llegué, noté que todos me veían, algunos no sabían que se trataba de mí, creyeron que era una estudiante de traslado. Shinnosuke reía y yo estaba en un sueño. Entramos y me topé con Yuca, la saludé pero me miró raro, me preguntó quién era, y cuando por fin se dio cuenta, tuve que escuchar una montaña de halagos.

-_Ese chico sí que logró cambiarte, Akane !-Horas más tarde nos encontrábamos las tres de siempre reunidas en la cafetería._

_-Gracias, lo adoro.- _Toqué mi cabello al decir aquello, pero no era de eso a lo que me refería, sino a Shinnosuke.

_-Cuándo nos lo vas a decir por fin ?- _Espetó Yuca algo curiosa.

_-A decir ? Qué cosa ?_

_-Ay Akane ! Por favor ! Tú y Shinnosuke, es obvio que son novios ! Se la pasan juntos !_

Todos llegaron a pensar ello, pero lo cierto era que lo consideraba mi hermano, y lo mejor era que él sentía ese mismo amor filial por mí. Nunca tuvo segundas intenciones conmigo, y se sentía hermoso poder confiar tan ciegamente en alguien. En la Uni no nos creían, pero no importaba, no teníamos que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ninguno estaba en pareja, y si todos pensaban que entre nosotros pasaba algo más, nos era indiferente.

Comencé a ver a Saotome cada vez más seguido. _"Suke"_ conocía perfectamente la situación, sin embargo, insistía en que Senpai Saotome estaba enamorado de mí. Decía que jugaba su cabeza a que estaba en lo cierto. Que no importaba que esté con ese tal Touma, que en sus ojos, al mirarme, se reflejaba la impotencia de no poder estar conmigo. Yo le aseguraba que no era así, aunque me hubiese gustado. Era lindo pensar que ese hombre celaba a Shinnosuke, porque...eso decía Suke también, que tenía celos de él por creer que estábamos juntos. Qué ocurrencias las suyas ! Siempre creí que decía ese tipo de cosas para hacerme sentir bien. Recordé que el día que entré con mi cabello corto, lo encontré viéndome fijamente, y esa vez le mantuve la mirada hasta notar que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado, pero me repito día a día que eso era tan sólo mi imaginación jugándome sucios trucos. Luego me enteré que Touma y Senpai Saotome no estaban más juntos. Bueno, lo supuse hasta que lo confirmé. Una noche salía de mi trabajo, cuando me crucé al ex bibliotecario de la mano de un apuesto joven, lo que me había sorprendido era que ese muchacho no era Senpai Saotome, no lo conocía. Ahora entendía por qué había dejado de ir a la Uni a buscar a Senpai.

Shinnosuke decía que debía encararle ahora que estaba soltero, y yo me negaba. A él no le gustaban las mujeres, por qué habría de gustarle yo entonces ?

No estaba segura de muchas cosas, pero sí de que Saotome Ranma había causado un revuelo en todo mí ser en lo que llevaba del año educativo. Estábamos adentrándonos en Julio, por lo que nuestras vacaciones de verano estaban llegando. Si bien no tenía mucho planeado, seguro iría a visitar a mi familia por unos días, los extrañaba muchísimo ! Quería llevar a Suke conmigo, pero lo más probable es que pensaran que era mi novio, así que lo mejor era ir sola.

Era un miércoles un tanto aburrido, Suke no había ido por quedarse dormido y mis amigas estaban las dos con gripe. Salida de clases fui a comprarme un café para llevar a la biblioteca. No sabía aún qué leer. Los exámenes no llegarían hasta dentro de dos o tres meses, tenía tiempo para dedicarme a mis héroes imaginarios. Me senté luego de palpar varios tapas duras. Había escogido uno pequeño con todos los poemas de Edgar Allan Poe. Me dispuse a beber mi café al compás de que las hojas paseaban por mis manos tratando de elegir uno que llamase mi atención. Pasando las finas capas de papel, leí algo que me cautivó, **_"La ciencia no nos ha enseñado aún si la locura es o no lo más sublime de la inteligencia."_ **Me sorprendió porque esta frase la había escrito alguien EN el libro con tinta azul. Quién osaba dañar un libro de tal modo ? Si algo aprendí, fue a nunca hacer anotaciones sobre los libros, era un sacrilegio. Aunque esas palabras le pertenecieran al mismo Poe. Después releí la oración y la medité.

Alguna vez una idea resonó tan fuerte en su mente, que no importaba qué tan ridícula y loca fuera, sentían que **TENÍAN** que hacerla ? Bueno, algo así me pasó a mí. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero de pronto me encontraba ideando el plan más bizarro que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

.

.

.

***Y ? Qué tal les parece hasta ahora ?**

***Esta historia espero que sea más larga de lo que pienso, aún no tengo el final perfecto, pero sí muuuchas ideas !**

***Cuál creen que es el plan de Akane ? Involucrará a Ranma ? Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán !**

***Prometo actualizar mínimo una vez a la semana ! Lo prometo.**

***Gracias por leerme, es muy importante para mí escribir y compartir mis historias con ustedes !**

***Ojalá dejen sus review.**

***PD 1: Esta historia la voy a escribir paralelamente a la otra que vengo escribiendo, "Amores Correspondidos".**

***PD 2: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo se los tomaré prestados a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Saludos a todos n_n**


	2. Senpai celoso ?

**N****ot So Yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Hay una fuerza motriz más poderosa que el vapor, la electricidad y la energía atómica; la voluntad._

_._

_._

El tren había demorado más de lo usual, pero estaba de tan buen humor, que no me importó. Puse mis auriculares nuevos en mis oídos y cerré los ojos. El **_"tu tun tu tun tu tun"_** que resonaba en los rieles, se lograba escuchar aún con la música al tope. Por unas horas me relajé, aunque estaba ansiosa por verlos, sería una sorpresa, ya que no les había avisado que iría.

Para cuando terminaba de sonar Ramblin' Man, el tren ya había llegado a la estación de Nerima. Bajé llevando conmigo una maleta mediana y mi bolso. Aún conservaba las llaves de casa, pero no quería asustar a nadie al entrar de forma sorpresiva, por lo que elegí golpear. Abrió el Dr. Tofú, esposo de Kasumi. Lo abracé fuertemente, él se había convertido en un hermano mayor para mí, solía confiarle mis mayores secretos y temores para que siempre me aconseje de la mejor manera.

_-Akane !- _Gritó Nabiki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me sorprendió verla allí. Ella estaba estudiando Contaduría en Osaka, supuse que había decidido hacer lo mismo que yo y visitar a la familia. Nos fundimos en un abrazo mientras Tofú me ayudaba con mi equipaje.

_-Papá no está ?- _Pregunté asombrada. Mi padre casi nunca salía de casa, esperaba que no se hubiese ido de vacaciones, quería verlo.

_-Salió con Kasumi a comprar unas cosas para el Dojo y la cocina.- _Me contestó amablemente el Dr.

Tomamos té que preparó mi hermana y conversamos de todo un poco, y al cabo de una hora llegaban los tres familiares faltantes.

_-Hija mía !_

_-Hermanita !_

El saludo duró unos... diez minutos, mi papá siempre fue un hombre por demás emocional.

_-Dónde está mi hermosa sobrina ?- _Pregunté en voz alta.

_-Tía !-_ Su nombre es Rumi. Una adorable niña de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana chispeantes. Tenía 4 años recientemente cumplidos.

_-Hola preciosa !_- La alcé en mis brazos y sin soltarla, la llevé hasta el living. Busqué algo en mi bolso y se lo entregué con esperanzas de que fuera de su agrado.

_-Qué es, tía ?_

_-Ábrelo cariño, y...qué se dice, hija ?-_ Le marcó Kasumi, ella siempre fue una mujer respetuosa y adorada por todos, sin dudas un ejemplo a seguir de persona.

-_Sí mamá. Gracias tía Kane !_- Ahora entienden por qué el que Sahori me llamase _"Kane"_ me encantaba ?

Por suerte el regalo pareció gustarle, era un libro de cuentos de terror para chicos. La verdad es que no se me ocurría qué otra cosa comprarle, soy de las personas que regalan libros. Almorzamos lo que Kasumi y Tofú habían traído ya preparado de su casa y conversamos de mis estudios, mi convivencia, mis amistades, el Dojo, mi padre, mi hermana Nabiki y sus estudios, y por supuesto, de esa hermosa niña que era la luz de nuestra familia.

Nunca tuve falta de comunicación con mis hermanas, pero con quien me resultaba más fácil charlar era con Nabiki, ella tenía una personalidad completamente distinta a la de nuestra hermana. Quedamos en que esa noche saldríamos a un bar del pueblo.

Despedimos a Kasumi, Tofú y a la pequeña Rumi, y nos fuimos a nuestros antiguos cuartos. Me emocioné al entrar allí, mi padre había prometido que no tocaría nada de nuestras habitaciones, quería que esa siempre sea nuestra casa y que nos sintiéramos siempre bienvenidas. Miré cada rincón y todo estaba intacto, pero se notaba que cada tanto alguien limpiaba mi cuarto, porque todo estaba y olía impecable. Me tiré de lleno en mi cama y abracé la almohada. Extrañaba mi cuarto, mi casa, mi familia, y por una semana todo volvería a ser como antes. Estaba tan contenta !

Hundida en mis pensamientos me quedé dormida. Un extraño sueño invadió mi mente, se trataba de un gigante de papel que pisoteaba un pequeño pueblo, en donde una tormenta azulina se acercaba. Para cuando comenzó a llover, el monstruo se desintegró sin dejar rastros de su temible apariencia, sólo libros. Interesante para tratar con algún terapeuta, tal vez. No quise prestarle mucha atención, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer por el momento, como arreglarme para la salida nocturna con Nabiki.

El lugar no era muy de mi estilo, pero ella insistió en querer quedarse. Le conté un poco de lo que atormentaba mi vida. Creo que nunca nadie se compadeció tanto de mí.

-_Es gay ?! Qué triste enamorarse de una persona que sabes jamás te mirará por estar ocupado en otros hombres !_

_-Bueno, no sé si es gay..._- Mi hermana era un tanto cruda a la hora de decir lo que pensaba.

_-Ay, Akane !- _Batió sus manos en el aire con algo de fastidio_.-Si sale con hombres, entonces quiere decir que es gay !_

Le conté también de Suke, y le mostré unas fotos de él que estaban en mi teléfono celular. Quedó encantada con su belleza, y era entendible, pues Suke era envidiablemente bello. Me hostigó con que era un novio ideal para mí, sí, definitivamente lo era, pero yo no lo veía de ese modo, ni él tampoco, además yo estaba enamorada de un sujeto que no sabía ni mi nombre. Pero eso estaba por cambiar, sabía que me estaría metiendo en terrenos pantanosos, pero...qué más daba ? Estaba loca por Senpai !

Ella me contó de sus novios, de sus amigos, de sus estudios, de todo. Volvimos tarde esa noche, yo estaba cansada, me fui a dormir muy contenta sabiendo que volvería a acariciar mis viejas sábanas.

Al día siguiente decidí ir al consultorio de Tofú, necesitaba de sus sabios consejos. Le conté absolutamente todo con lujo de detalles. Él se apenó de mi situación. Dijo algo así como que en la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable, y me sugirió que lo olvidara. Como si fuese tan fácil ! Eh ? Claro que no. Yo ya sabía qué hacer, buscaba un apoyo en los demás, pero fueran como fueran sus palabras, yo seguiría a mí corazón y a mis locas ideas. Estaba encaprichada.

Para desgracia de todos, esa feliz semana transcurrió rápido. Nabiki volvió a Osaka y yo a Okayama. Una semana más y debería volver a mis estudios. Pero por otro lado, estaba ansiosa de volver a mi nuevo hogar, reencontrarme con mi querido Suke y empezar a trazar mi plan.

El viaje de vuelta pareció ser más agotador que el de ida, quería llegar y dormir ! Pero al salir de la estación recibí un mensaje de mi amigo, estaría yendo a mi casa al rato, decía que tenía algo importante para contarme.

Cuando dijo su nombre, sonreí. Se llamaba Rumi, como mi sobrina. La había conocido en mi ausencia. Por lo que me contó, no habían hecho mucho hasta la fecha, pero es que recién se estaban conociendo. Me pidió que salga con ellos esa misma noche, a lo que acepté, pero él tenía una condición, que vaya acompañada.

_-Pero, Suke, yo no conozco a otro chico que no seas tú...-_ Era penoso, sí, pero era la verdad. No tenía ningún otro amigo varón, sólo él.

-_Por eso no debes preocuparte ! Hay alguien que quiero presentarte. Con suerte te olvidas de Saotome y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro !-_ Oh, genial ! Y yo que pensaba contar con su ayuda para poder realizar mi plan.

Acepté sin muchas ganas, pero al verlo tan entusiasmado, fingí que todo estaba bien. Me preparé luego de que él se fuera. En unas 4 horas vendría a buscarme junto con Ryoga, su amigo, mi cita... A las 21:00 hs yo ya estaba casi lista, en media hora sonaría el timbre. Debo admitir que estaba algo nerviosa. Nunca había salido con un chico con un propósito romántico, si bien era todo para ayudar a mi amigo, sabía que él quería emparejarme con este tal Ryoga. Dijo que era un buen candidato, algo despistado, pero buena persona.

La verdad es que estaría mintiendo si digo que no me gustó. Era sumamente amable, educado y atractivo. Físicamente era bastante más grande que Shinnosuke, aunque no tal alto. Sus ojos eran color verde olivo, su cabello castaño, y su piel tenía una hermosa tonalidad bronceada. Me dijo que ese mes cumpliría 25 años, pero parecía más grande, creí que rondaba los 28, y no porque estuviese destrozado, sino porque parecía un sujeto muy maduro.

Rumi era una chica muy hermosa, su sonrisa contagiaba, y sus ojos celestes invitaban a observarlos sin disimulo alguno, no esperaba menos de ella, Suke era muy bien parecido, sin mencionar lo agradable que era, cualquiera hubiese dicho que hacían una bonita pareja.

Esa noche comimos en un restaurante del centro, charlamos de nuestros estudios, de cómo mi amigo y su cita se habían conocido, de los viajes de Ryoga, era todo un aventurero, y de mí… preferí decir poco y nada.

Ryoga se había ofrecido a llevarme a mi departamento en su auto, yo acepté ya que Suke me advirtió que era un tipo confiable, lo conocía desde que tenía 10 años. Quería darles privacidad a Rumi y mi amigo, así que allí me encontraba, viajando con ese apuesto y adorablemente tímido joven.

-_Aquí es !-_ Señalé con mi dedo el que era ahora mi edificio.

_-Oh, déjame abrirte la puerta.-_ Era caballero como los que hoy ya quedan pocos.

_-Gracias._- Tomé la mano que me extendió y me paré pasando por su lado y así dirigirme a mi puerta.-_Fue un gusto conocerte, Ryoga.-_ No es que no quería volver a verlo, probablemente me hubiese encantado salir con él, si no fuese porque mi mente y corazón estaban dirigidos a una sola persona, que, aunque no me correspondía, no podía evitar pensarla.

_-N-no, no hay de qué._- Miró sus manos como queriendo demorar el momento, no pensaba invitarlo a subir, por más amigo de Suke que fuera, para mí era un completo desconocido.-Akane...

_-Sí ?_

-_Puedo...pedirte..._- Dudó tanto en formular su pregunta que solté una risa que, por suerte, no escuchó.-_...tu número de teléfono ?_

Cómo negarme a esa cara de cachorro asustado ? Además, era tan sólo mi celular, no estaba pidiéndome matrimonio. Se lo anoté en su teléfono y nos despedimos, yo algo apurada y él más relajado.

Subí con prisa y me eché en la cama como si fuese una bolsa de papas. Me quedé dormida con ropa y todo. El viaje me tenía agotada, sumándole la salida nocturna y el no haber podido descansar casi nada. A la hora oí mi teléfono sonar, y a regañadientes lo miré, me había despertado ! Era Shinnosuke que me contaba el desenlace de su cita. Estaba contento con Rumi, la noche había salido muy bien. No pude contestarle porque caí en un profundo sueño.

**_-No debes hacerlo, y lo sabes._**

**_-Bueno...hay tantas cosas que no deben hacerse y de igual forma se hacen._**

**La estatua viviente se movía mientras seguía regañándome. Yo dejé de colocarle monedas, y fue entonces cuando se quedó quieta. En su mano derecha sostenía una balanza. Yo me volteé para darle la espalda, y oí cómo el objeto caía sonoramente al piso. No me atreví a mirar.**

Me desperté viendo mi celular estrellado en la alfombra. Lo recogí, por suerte estaba intacto. Noté que tenía un nuevo mensaje, pero el número me era desconocido. _"Buenos días, Akane. Fue un placer salir contigo anoche, espero que se repita ! Ryoga."_, eso decía, me sacó una sonrisa. Ese joven me había resultado interesante, tenía un cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy y era muy tierno. Pero, había un **"pero"**. Ranma Saotome. Decidí no amargarme tanto pensando en Senpai, y le respondí el mensaje de forma alentadora, intentaría salir nuevamente con él, pero esta vez solos...claro, si él me invitaba.

Las clases habían empezado y Ryoga no había vuelto a hablarme. Me desilusioné bastante. Supongo que sí quería salir con él después de todo. Shinnosuke estaba mejor que nunca, esos días los había pasado con Rumi, incluso una noche me invitó a cenar a su casa junto con ella. Era una chica muy simpática y fácil de tratar. Nos veíamos en los recesos y charlábamos como siempre. Le pregunté por su amigo, y me dijo que era muy desordenado, que probablemente había perdido su propio teléfono celular y por eso no llamaba. No me molesté tanto, no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones con nadie más.

A la salida de clases, un miércoles, yo estaba encaminándome a la puerta principal, cuando me crucé al que provocaba mis malestares de corazón. Estaba más radiante que nunca. Su color de piel lucía más dorado, resaltando esos ojos que trastornaban al más cuerdo. Me miró con esa mezcla de sentimientos que nunca entendí de qué se trataban. Odio ? Rencor ? Desafío ? No, no sabría decirlo. Traté de ignorarlo saliendo lo más rápido posible. Caminé unos diez pasos cuando oí a alguien llamarme por mi nombre. Era Ryoga que me había ido a buscar a la Uni. Me contó que había extraviado su celular, tal como Suke predijo, y que estaba muy apenado de no haber podido buscarme antes. Se avergonzó al decirme que se estaba tomando el atrevimiento de ir a buscarme para invitarme a almorzar, yo acepté gustosa, aunque tenía tan sólo una hora y media de tiempo, la dedicaría a él.

Senpai vio la escena y esperó a que lo mirara a los ojos para sonreírme con soberbia. Después se fue dándome la espalda, pero no sin antes hacerme un gesto un tanto pendenciero al elevar su quijada con tintes de altanería. Me odiaba acaso ? Por qué ?! Si yo ya no lo seguía ! Era odio aquello ? Bronca ? Quería competir en algo conmigo ? Bronca no podía ser, bronca de qué ? De acosarlo en su momento tal vez, o de que saliera con Ryoga ?

.

.

.

*Ésta Akane que todavía no nos cuenta su plan ! Sí que se hace de rogar, eh ?!

*Antes que nada, quería agradecer las críticas y los mensajes ! Siempre es agradable leer lo que tienen para decir.

*Con suerte estaré actualizando entre mañana y el sábado !

*Bry, con respecto a tu pregunta, el título, Not So Yaoi, significa No Tan Yaoi, en el desarrollo se entenderá mejor, claro.

*Rita-San, gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de que mis historias te den rabietas, jajaja n_n

*KagomeTendo y Asv, dije que actualizaría mínimo una vez por semana, lo que puede significar que lo haga más veces :)

*Perdón por hacer un capítulo tan cortito, es que quería que termine justo en esa escena en particular u.u

*Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo se los tomo prestados a la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi :3

.

.

*Nos leemos pronto ! Saludos a todos !


	3. Empezando la metamorfosis

**Not So Yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_*Un plan no es nada, pero la planificación lo es todo._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tuve un día bastante ajetreado ese martes. Los clientes entraban y salían como si de un desfile se tratase. Antes de cerrar la caja, deposité algo de dinero de mi propio bolsillo, había decidido hacer una adquisición en la tienda de disfraces. Salí a las 20:30 y Ryoga estaba allí esperándome, como había estado haciendo durante las últimas tres semanas, sólo que ésta vez habíamos quedado en juntarnos para cenar en su casa.

Cuando llegamos, se habían hecho las 23:00 hs. Pueden creer que alguien se pierda para ir hasta su propio hogar ? Lo gracioso es que cuando iba a buscarme a mi apartamento, nunca se perdía. Ryoga era un enigma a veces.

Estaba muy cansada, tenía dudas de si quedarme o pedirle que me lleve, pero accedí a pasar la noche allí, ya que había prometido que dormiría en el cuarto contiguo de su habitación. La casa de Hibiki Ryoga era exageradamente grande. La había heredado de su abuelo. El hall de entrada tenía una cuadra de longitud, y estaba lleno de puertas que daban a diferentes lugares. Una de ellas daba a una especie de sala de estar, en donde había tan sólo una escalera, la cual llevaba a los dormitorios y a una biblioteca enorme de la que me enamoré a primera vista. Lo que daría por tener algo así en mi propio hogar !

Cenamos en la cocina mirando algo de televisión. Estaba nerviosa, era obvio que Ryoga sentía algo por mí, y aunque mi corazón latía por alguien más, me sentía atraída hacia él. Era una sensación rara, como si mis hormonas disfrutasen de jugarme malas pasadas sintiendo cosas por dos personas diferentes. Cuando terminamos de comer, él apiló los trastes para así tallarlos. Le pedí que me dejara hacerlo por él, ya que se había tomado la molestia de preparar la cena. Se rehusó.

**Ordenó la vajilla rápidamente y me invitó a subir al segundo piso. Cuando me sujetó la mano, sentí mis piernas flaquear. Las luces estaban sutilmente prendidas, por lo que mucho no se podía ver. Abrió una puerta de madera tallada a mano y me dedicó una reverencia para que entrara. Escuché el "clack" que indicaba el contacto de la traba con la cerradura y temblé. No quería hacerlo, no estaba lista, y si lo estaba, no era él la persona con la que quería compartir un momento tan íntimo.**

**Dos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura sacándome de mis pensamientos. El perfume que traía inundó mi respirar. Olía hermoso. Me volteé para besarlo a modo de despedida, pero sus labios no quisieron separarse de los míos. Para cuando me dí cuenta del tiempo que llevábamos fundidos en la cercanía, sus manos ya estaban acariciando mi espalda sin ningún pudor. Dónde había ido toda esa timidez que lo caracterizaba ?**

**No sabía por qué, pero sentí cómo comenzaba a excitarme. Su zona baja se había encolerizado, y sus caderas hacían lo posible para juntarse con las mías. Me siguió besando hasta que caminamos hasta la cama, lugar donde caí quedando boca arriba. Ryoga aún estaba de pie, se quitó su playera y la arrojó con algo de delicadeza al suelo. Sabía que si no decía algo, si no lo detenía, íbamos a terminar haciendo el amor, pero aunque traté, no pude hablar. Sus pectorales desnudos me habían quitado el habla. Jamás había tenido tal contacto con un hombre. Me sentí intimidada. Sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados y sus manos más osadas.**

**Qué estaba haciendo !? Me estaba dejando llevar ! Por un lado supe que eso no era lo que quería que pasara, pero por otro, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente entregado a aquel chico. Sabía dónde tocarme, cómo tocarme, sus besos los depositaba cuidadosamente y a veces de manera salvaje. Era un mar de sensaciones aquello. La temperatura corporal que emanaba de esa habitación era desmedida. El sudor de su vientre se mezclaba con el mío y eso era sumamente sexy.**

**Me despojó de mi sostén sin siquiera tener la necesidad de quitar mi blusa. Era todo un experto en la materia sexual, sin dudas. Yo murmuré ante tal atrevimiento y me reincorporé llevando ambas manos a mis senos. No podía ser tan débil ! Intenté correrlo sin aplicar fuerza bruta, pero una de sus manos acorraló las mías dejándome inmóvil. Gruñí cuando levantó mi blusa para dejar mi pecho al descubierto, estaba tan avergonzada. Un gemido salió de mi boca cuando noté esa húmeda sensación de calor en mi pezón. Para cuando lo miré, vi su lengua recorrer mi seno izquierdo. Estaba totalmente sonrojado, creo que hasta más que yo. Grité su nombre no muy fuerte con esperanza de que me soltara, pero creo que eso lo excitó aún más. Subió lentamente hasta mi cuello para poder besarlo con hambre, y ahí fue cuando me rendí, él estaba siendo simplemente cruel !**

**Soltó mis manos, pero para ese entonces yo ya había cedido. Con una mano acariciaba mi mejilla, mientras que la otra, la bajaba hasta llegar a mi intimidad.****Temblé cuando sentí sus dedos rozar mis partes por encima de mi falda. Me acarició con su palma dibujando rápidos círculos, haciendo que de mí salgan sólo gemidos y causando temblor en todo mi cuerpo. Para mí suerte, dejó de hacer eso, pero tan sólo para levantar mi prenda y así tener un mejor acceso a mis bragas. Las corrió con dos dedos y sentí cómo el roce de su piel causaba estragos en mí. Mis piernas se abrieron como por arte de magia.**

**Yo nunca había experimentado una relación sexual, pero mentiría si dijera que jamás me masturbé en mi vida.**

**Sus dedos me tocaban con maestría, lo hacía hasta mejor que yo. Pude notar mi humedad incrementar, y cuando eso sucedió, Ryoga perdió el control por completo. Bajó su rostro hasta donde tenía sus dedos y me despojó de mi ropa interior. Rozó la punta de su lengua por toda mi intimidad desnuda. Mis gritos no daban tregua alguna. Sentí algo que jamás imaginé. Una sensación de calor única. Besaba mi zona baja como si de mí boca se tratase. No sé cuánto más aguanté esa tortura, creo que hasta escuchar que él gritaba mi nombre. _"Akane... Akane... Akane !"_**

_-Akane ! Despierta !_

Levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo y noté que jamás había abandonado la cocina. Mis propios brazos cubrían la mitad de mi rostro, y una pequeña aureola de baba manchaba mi blusa.

_-D-dónde estoy !?-_ No entendía nada, cómo es que de estar en esa situación tan sexual, terminé en la cocina ?

Ryoga soltó una risita acompañada de una mirada llena de ternura.-_Te quedaste dormida en la mesa mientras lavaba los trastes, Akane..._

No puedo explicar la vergüenza que sentí en ese momento. Había soñado que Ryoga besaba mis partes íntimas estando a unos pasos de él. Y si gemí entre sueños ? Si grité su nombre ? Si me toqué ?! Mi cara de horror divirtió a Ryoga, haciendo que yo sólo me sienta peor conmigo misma.

_-Se nota que estabas teniendo un buen sueño, Akane._

Esa frase la había largado con picardía. Los colores de mi cara me invadieron rápidamente. Creí que iba a morir. Supe que debía irme a mi casa, no podía arriesgarme a que algo pasara entre nosotros. Ni siquiera nos habíamos besado, y siendo virgen, no podía entregarme así como si nada. No tuve tiempo de abrir la boca, que él ya se encontraba llevándome arriba casi a los empujones.

_-Ésta será tu habitación, si necesitas algo, por favor, no dudes es avisarme, yo dormiré es esa recámara, tú descansa ahora._- Me tomó la mano que mantenía a la altura de mis caderas, y me besó a penas sí rozando sus labios con los míos. Una tonalidad rosada nos invadió al abrir los ojos y vernos en esa escena. Él se separó rápidamente de mí y me pidió perdón. Perdón ? Si tan sólo le contaba de mí sueño... Decidí abrazarlo y cerrar la puerta lentamente. Él sacudió su mano y me dio las buenas noches.

Salí de su auto casi corriendo. Estaba llegando más que a tiempo, pero necesitaba alejarme con rapidez. No hace falta contar que esa noche tuve nuevamente otro de esos sueños, y con él mismo, con nadie más ni menos que Ryoga. Me estaba preocupando. Y si mis necesidades hacían que mi cuerpo actuara por sí solo ? Ya tenía 19 años casi, y a lo que más me había atrevido era a ese beso.

Miré el corredor y vi como siempre su cara mirándome fijamente, inspeccionándome, fría y amenazante. Pasé por su lado fingiendo indiferencia, su aroma inundó mis fosas nasales, haciendo que mis latidos incrementaran de forma exagerada. No podía evitarlo ! Fui al baño de la Uni y saqué ese paquetito de mi bolso. Miré el contenido y pensé en que ya era hora de poner en marcha mi estancado y retorcido plan. No sabía bien por qué lo hacía, estaba segura que sea cual sea el final, iba a ser malo, después de todo, lo que comienza con una mentira, acaba mal, y no sólo era una mentira, no podía decirle la verdad a Shinnosuke, no quería que piense tan mal de mí.

Había meditado por varios días y mentalizado una escena en particular en mi cabeza para no perder el hilo de lo que quería hacer con Senpai. Me probé la peluca y me pegué con gran dificultad el bigote falso. Lo odié, tanto que lo rompí al quitármelo. Decidí que cubriría mi cabello. La ropa ya la tenía, comprarla me resultó más difícil de lo que pensé, mentirle a la empleada diciéndole que era para mi gemelo fue raro, dudo que me haya creído... Me quedaba convencerme del monólogo ya preparado. Tenía todo armado, fríamente calculado, organizado. Nada podía salirme mal, al menos en el proceso, aún debía pensar en el final, pero claro, al ser tan impulsiva, el final no me era indispensable, sí que fui inocente al creerme lista.

No había podido dormir nada esa noche por quedarme preparando mi bolso con la ropa extra, los zapatos, una faja, la peluca, y algo de colonia que Suke había olvidado una vez en mi apartamento. Me vestí con un vestido azul recto y me fui con todos los nervios que pude reunir. Estaba por hacer una estupidez, pero uno es estúpido cuando se trata de amor, más cuando ese amor se convierte en un amor imposible. Llegué a clases y me senté tratando de prestar algo de atención, pero claro, no pude. Me era inútil, estaba ansiosa, preocupada, sentía mi estómago retorcerse y mis manos temblar.

Cuando la campana anunció el final del horario escolar, salí casi corriendo para dirigirme al guardarropas de la biblioteca, para mí suerte, era un lugar al que nadie iba, nadie lo usaba, era muy pequeño y estaba muy apartado, dudo que alguien lo haya visitado alguna vez. Había un pequeño baño que era sólo para el personal. Entré asegurándome que no haya nadie viéndome y me cambié a la velocidad de la luz. Me coloqué la peluca cuidadosamente y me maquillé los labios con un tono pálido para hacerlos lo menos carnosos posibles. Mi cuello despedía ese perfume tan atrayente que Suke siempre llevaba consigo, y mi pecho lucía totalmente plano gracias a la faja que me quitaba el 50 % de mí respiración. Lucía perfecta, o... perfecto.

Mis pasos eran seguros, había practicado mi caminar con esos incómodos zapatos y ya lo tenía dominado. Vi que aún no llegaba y me apresuré para sentarme al lado de la mesa que él siempre ocupaba. Noté cómo una chica no paraba de mirarme, había olvidado por completo que ya no me lucía en mi forma femenina, si bien seguía siendo algo baja de estatura, me veía como un apuesto colegial. Me sonrojé y corté aquel contacto visual al advertir a Senpai Saotome entrar como si nada lo apurara. Era puntual, estaba relajado y seguro, como siempre. Lo perdí de vista unos minutos mientras tomaba un libro que no llegué a ver cual era. Después de sentarse lo vi acechar el lugar como buscando algo, a alguien, pero para estorbo de sus tormentosos ojos, colisionó con los míos mirándolo. Bajé mi cabeza por instinto y volví a subirla aparentando apatía. Sentí cómo mil agujas me lobotomizaban el cerebro a través de su mirada. Hizo un gesto como de confusión con sus cejas y dejó de observarme.

No sé qué libro tenía yo en mis propias manos, todo era una obra montada para ver si la presa caía. Me levanté después de una hora y canalicé mis pasos hacia el mostrador para poder pedir ese libro para llevar como excusa para demorar un poco más de tiempo. Viré mi cabeza y encontré sus ojos mirando mi trasero. Por dentro quería reír y gritarle "pervertido" a la vez, pero lo único que hice fue sonrojarme, al punto de que él lo notara desde su lugar. Se levantó ahora mirándome a los ojos y se acercó a mi persona con una aterradora confianza. No me dijo nada, pero pude escuchar cómo su nariz hacía un esfuerzo para olerme mejor. No era nada disimulado. Dejó su libro en el escritorio y se fue para dedicarme una última mirada antes de atravesar las puertas de la biblioteca. Había caído ! Lo tenía ! Un paso más cerca de llegar a él !

.

.

.

*Bueno, ahí nos dejó por fin ver su plan, servirá de algo ? Tendrá algún resultado positivo ? Senpai Saotome se fijará en ella versión hombre ?

*Sigan leyendo :J

*Esta semana actualizo !

*Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que se los tomé prestados a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi n_n

*Buenas noches y saludos a todos !


	4. El encanto de Shiga

**Not So Yaoi.**

.

.

.

_*Si todo te da igual, estás haciendo mal las cuentas._

.

.

**Sentí cómo cinco dedos se posaban en mí cintura mientras yacía inclinada para tomar agua del bebedero. Reconocí esos zapatos, recorrí sus piernas tapadas por ese pantalón de jean negro hasta llegar a su cadera, lugar donde me detuve. Entonces corrió mi blusa unos centímetros y rozó sus fríos dedos por mi piel desnuda. Arqueé mi espalda y solté un respirar exaltado. Cuando miré sus labios de reojo, traté luego de seguir subiendo, pero esos mechones negros bloqueaban sus azulados fanales, impidiendo así el seguimiento de mi recorrido.**

**Caminamos juntos hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Hacer el amor allí se había vuelto nuestro pequeño y pervertido secreto. Senpai corrió las cortinas dejando el lugar en completa penumbra. Sólo oía sus gemidos roncos y el sonido que provocaba su pelvis al chocar contra mi trasero.**

Golpeé mi cabeza y luego la sacudí rápidamente a modo de negación. Me despojé de mis cobijas, y de un salto me incorporé en el suelo. Corrí hasta el baño y abrí la canilla de agua fría para contrarrestar el hervidero hormonal que desataba una guerra civil adentro mío. Hibicki, Senpai, con quién más soñaría ? Suke era el único que se había salvado hasta ahora.

Me cepillé el cabello y lo acomodé con algo de gel para poder ponerme mejor la peluca. Ese día no había clases por licencia del profesor, pero de todos modos decidí que iría desde temprano para poder recorrer la Uni con mayor libertad, eso sí, no como Akane en versión femenina. Recordé el haber dejado mi maletín en el locker de la Uni por salir a los apurones el día anterior, pero no importaba. De todos modos no podía salir con mis cosas porque sabrían que se trataba de mí, así que tomé un bolso de cuerina marrón unisex que me había regalado mi padre y salí.

Cuando entré pude notar cómo decenas de miradas femeninas se clavaban en mi rostro. Me sentía avergonzada pero traté de mantener la postura, mas eso se desmoronó cuando la bella de Sian Pu se abalanzó sobre mí.

_-Nihao !_

_-S-Sian Pu..._

_-Uh ? Cómo sabes mi nombre ?_

Baka ! Era una total baka ! Cómo pude ser tan impulsiva ?! Debía reponerme rápido sino sospecharía que algo extraño estaba pasando allí.

_-Eh... Yo... Verás, hace unos días te vi con tus amigas y oí tu nombre por accidente !-_ Mi cara no sabía mentir, y un rubor extremadamente notorio se asomó por mis mejillas.

_-Oh... Mmm... Tú no estás diciendo la verdad. Acaso eres mi acosador ?_- Preguntó risueña, como si acosarla fuese algo qué admirar.

_-Eh..._

Me abrazó y restregó sus pechos contra los míos en ese entonces vendados. Vi cómo se sobresaltó al sentir una sensación rara. La tranquilicé diciéndole que practicaba artes marcial y por ello usaba vendajes para cubrir mi cuerpo de fuertes golpes. No parecía tonta, pero se creyó mis palabras como si la verdad hubieran dicho. Minutos después de una muy incómoda conversación con la china, se acercó Ukyo, quien me miraba maravillada. Me preguntó quién era y por qué nunca me habían visto. Lo primero que se me ocurrió decirles fue que era un estudiante de intercambio. Me invitaron a almorzar con ellas cuando el horario escolar acabase. Yo acepté, vi la oportunidad de saber más de Senpai, esas chicas parecían conocerlo bien, podía hasta sacarles información valiosa.

En las cuatro horas de clases, yo me escondí a leer en la biblioteca, estaba prácticamente sola. Releía mis apuntes por tercera vez, cuando oí sonar la campana. Había acordado encontrarme con ellas en la cafetería. Apuré mi paso para tratar de llegar antes que las dos chicas, pero fue tarde, ahí se encontraban, haciendo la cola para comprar algo. Yo aparté una mesa para cuatro y las esperé. Vi cómo traían tres vasos de plástico a pesar de ser sólo ellas dos.

_-Toma, té de Sakura y tartas de arroz !-_ Dijo muy amablemente Ukyo mientras estiraba su mano. Las tartas se notaban caseras, y el té lo había comprado recientemente.

_-Vaya ! No debiste molestarte ! Qué comerás tú ?!_

_-No es molestia !_- Noté su sonrojo y sonreí, si tan sólo supiera que no era un hombre...-_Hice demasiadas !_

_-Oh, bueno, muchas gracias, Ukyo-Chan !_

_-Por cierto..._- Interrumpió Sian Pu.-_Nunca nos haz dicho tu nombre._

Era verdad ! Nunca les dije mi nombre, y lo peor ? No había inventado uno ! Qué haría ? Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

_-Shiga !-_ Pensé en decirles Shinnosuke, pero luego recordé a Ryoga, y bueno... accidentalmente los mezclé.

_-Shiga ? Qué nombre más extraño._- Ukyo me miró raro.

_-N-no, Shiga es mi apellido... Mi nombre es Tatewaki !-_Afortunadamente recordé el nombre del acosador número de mi escuela secundaria.

_-Oh, Shiga Tatewaki... Un gusto._- Sian Pu batió sus pestañas de forma coqueta mientras estrechaba delicadamente su mano con la mía._-Tienes manos pequeñas !_

Miré mis manos con algo de pena, eran en verdad bastante femeninas, se notaba mucho, es más, mi cuello es extremadamente largo y fino, sin mencionar que carezco de nuez de Adán. Sólo un ciego podía comprar mi masculinidad, pero en ese momento no lo pensé, sólo me dejé llevar.

Tomamos el té y comimos las tartas. Hablamos de nuestras materias y de mí traslado, el cual inventé, claro. Me contaron de las fiestas que solían organizar para sus respectivos cumpleaños y me ordenaron asistir, decían que eran las mejores fiestas del año.

En un momento de la charla me dieron ganas de ir al baño. El problema ? No podía ir al baño de mujeres ! Tampoco tenía tiempo para cambiarme, decidí ir al baño apartado que estaba junto al guardarropas de la biblioteca. Me excusé y fui directo a destino.

Cuando entré no noté el rostro tan conocido que se encontraba en la puerta del lugar. Lavé mis manos luego de aliviar mis ganas de orinar y salí con toda la parsimonia posible. Levanté mi cara para encontrarme a esos ojos azules mirándome fijo. Tragué sintiendo dolor en mi garganta debido a la densidad de mi saliva y pasé por su lado mostrando indiferencia.

Una mano acorraló mi muñeca y logró capturar mi atención totalmente. Me volteé para quedar con mi cara en frente a la suya y sentir cómo su aliento chocaba con el mío. Soltó mi mano cuando me encontré 100% enfrentada a él.

_-Quién eres ?_- Preguntó.

Mis pupilas se dilataron al oír su voz. Es que no puedo explicar lo que se siente escucharlo hablar, hablarme, a mí. Su grotesca delicadeza llena de curiosidad me bajó el autoestima por el subsuelo. Traté de hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mí boca.

_-Tienes nombre ?_

_-Shira Tatewaki !- _Grité ese nombre mientras hacía fuerza para mantener mis ojos cerrados. No quería verlo, no podía.

_-Te conozco de algún lado ?_

Abrí mis párpados logrando una mueca ridícula que denotaba preocupación. Tragué saliva nuevamente y solté un "no" que a penas sí se oyó.

_-Es la segunda vez que te veo, pero creo conocerte de otro lado, estás seguro ?_

Si seguía aproximándose a mi rostro como lo hacía, era probable que mi muerte se precipitara. Negué haciendo un ademán exageradamente notorio con mis manos y cabeza.

_-Mhh... Mi nombre es Saotome. Ranma Saotome._- Cogió mi mano con la suya y le dio un sacudón que casi me fractura. Intenté no gritar, pero mi gesto de dolor era evidente.-_Lo siento, no quería herirte. Sí que eres una niña para dar la mano..._

Se estaba burlando de mí ? Maldito baka ! Lo miré a los ojos de manera rencorosa, pero temblé como una hoja cuando me sonrió seductor. Cómo un tipo tan cretino podía ser tan perfecto ?!

_-Te gusta leer, no es así ?_

Iba a responderle algo muy estúpido que ahora no recuerdo, pero por suerte no lo hice, ya que una voz chillona nos sorprendió.

-_Tatewaki !? Qué haces ahí ?-_ Sian Pu abrió sus ojos tratando de entender la escena.-_Te tardabas tanto que pensé en buscarte en los baños, pero una chica me dijo que te vio entrar a la biblioteca ! Ustedes se conocen ?_

Senpai se limitó a mirarme con un fastidio mezclado con confusión.

_-Tú las conoces ?_- Movió su cabeza señalando a la china y a Ukyo.

Qué le iba a responder ? Que sí ? Que eran mis "nuevas amigas" ? Me quedé callada y junté mis manos mientras observé a Ukyo mirarme fijo con algo de compasión.

_-Claro que nos conocemos ! Es el nuevo bombón de la Uni, Ranma ! No creíste que yo andaría siempre detrás de ti, eh ?_

Pude ver cómo Senpai clavó su mirada en la mía. Lucía enojado, como cuando me miraba al estar vestida de Akane Tendo. Pero por qué ? Qué es lo que lo había ofendido ?

Frunció su labio inferior y cortó con el contacto visual. Dio un paso hacia atrás y, mirando a Sian Pu, soltó unas palabras que lograron entristecerme y llenarme de furia a la vez.

_-Los dejo solos entonces, diviértanse._

Una voz en mi interior quería gritar "quédate !", pero mi boca optó por permanecer cerrada. Sentí la cálida mano de Sian Pu tomar la mía para llevarme con ella, pero no sin antes enrostrarle a Senpai su "premio", o sea yo. Me regaló una mirada llena de desprecio para después entrar a la biblioteca.

Esa era una situación tan común como luchar contra un alien. Ukyo no habló, sólo me miraba apenada mientras caminábamos por el corredor. Parecía sentir mi sufrimiento. Sería que ella también estaba enamorada de Senpai ? Traté de fingir una sonrisa y no soltar la mano de la china, no quería quedar como un tipo desatento, pero a la vez quise que algo nos separase... y fue entonces cuando una masa de bien formados músculos pasó por entre nosotras rompiendo contacto.

_-Eh ! Ten más cuidado, Saotome !_

Senpai se dio vuelta sin mirarla y, dirigiendo sus pupilas a las mías, exhaló con furia un gruñído. Sentí cada vello de mi cuerpo erizarse. Por qué había hecho eso ? Fue un tanto infantil a decir verdad, sería que sí le gustaba Sian Pu después de todo ? Seguro me odió por pensar que se la estaba "arrebatando". Necesitaba saber qué le pasaba a Senpai con la china.

_-Qué tiene ?- Pregunté fingiendo indiferencia total._

-Bueno, los hombres son incomprensibles ! Estuve todo un año detrás de él y jamás me miró siquiera, puedes creerlo ?- Negué con mi cabeza al ver que la china esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.-Resulta que ahora, al verme contigo, se fastidió, claramente ! Por qué es que los hombres no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen en frente hasta que lo pierden ?

No sabía qué diablos contestarle, yo ni era hombre, ni sabía de perder o tener cosas. Levanté mis hombros dándole a entender mi confusión y rió sonoramente.

_-Vaya, Tatewaki ! Tú eres adorable ! Es una lástima que seas de mi estatura... a decir verdad, me gustan más altos, pero eres muy lindo, más que ese tonto de Saotome !_- Pensé que era un tanto descarada al soltar esas palabras sin tapujos.

_-Puedes callarte de una vez ?!_

Oí a Ukyo estallar y enfrentar a su amiga.

_-Qué diablos te pasa a ti ?_

_-No le gustas a Ranma porque a Ranma no le gustan las mujeres ! Lo acabas de interrumpir mientras hablaba con Shiga-Chan y encima aseguras que es porque te estaba celando ?! Sian Pu ! Abre los ojos !_

Pude sentir su frustración, ver el dolor en su hermoso rostro. Ella amaba a Senpai, estaba claro. Y por lo que pude notar, yo le gustaba. Era lógico su enojo y molestia, la entendía. Decidí dejarlas solas a ambas y retirarme, Sian Pu se rehusó a alejarse de mí pero le insistí. Además, ya era hora de entrar a mi trabajo, de hecho, ya eran las dos ! Estaba llegando tarde. Salí corriendo, pero antes me despedí con una sonrisa de Ukyo. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta una parada de taxis que se encontraba a dos manzanas de la Universidad. Pedí un auto, me subí, y con extrema velocidad nos dirigimos hacia la tienda de disfraces.

Cómo aguantar todas estas nuevas situaciones ? Las palabras de Ukyo fueron duras para con Sian Pu, pero también lo fueron para mí. Y si en verdad era como ella decía ? Qué debía hacer ? Pegar esa peluca a mi cabeza, reducirme los pechos e implantarme un pene ? No podría continuar con esto por mucho tiempo, o sí ? Y si llegaba a enamorarme aún más de Senpai ? Qué haría ? Decirle la verdad y marcharme para siempre ? Tenía que pensar tanto, pero no lo hice y seguí como por inercia.

Cuando salí de casa para encaminar a la Uni, me encontré con Ryoga esperándome en la entrada. Me hizo seña para que suba al auto y así poder llevarme. Dijo que ese beso de hacía unos días lo había dejado queriendo más, yo sólo le sonreí algo avergonzada. Por suerte no tocó más el tema.

Cuando llegamos, me bajé del auto y vi cómo él hacía lo mismo. Se acercó a mi y me abrazó por la cintura besando mi mejilla derecha. Se quedó con su cabeza apoyada en la cavidad formada por mi cuello y mi hombro. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un lado quería alejarlo, pero la sensación generada era tan agradable que lo dejé. Unos segundos más tarde él se separó por sí solo y me besó en los labios. Abrí mis ojos hasta mi tope y contuve la respiración. Ver a Senpai admirar aquella escena de lejos me perturbó. Digo, qué tanto miraba ? Ya me había quedado en claro que no le gustaban las mujeres, entonces, qué me miraba ? O tal vez miraba a Ryoga ? Apoyé mi mano en su pecho con suavidad y él entendió que era una forma de pedirle espacio, cortó el beso y me dijo que pasaría por mí a la salida.

Entré con Senpai a mi lado y sintiendo mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Pasó por delante mío casi empujándome, y sin quitarme la vista de encima, entró primero. Cómo lo odié ! Era un cretino después de todo ! Y lo que más odiaba era que cada vez me gustaba más y más ! Me estaba volviendo loca !

La hora de química se me pasó lenta y arduamente. Antes de abandonar el aula miré mi bolso con la ropa extra y la peluca, valía la pena ponerme eso ? Me arriesgué sin importarme demasiado la respuesta y fui hasta mi lugar secreto a cambiarme.

Aún no había llegado, seguro estaba en la cafetería, o en el baño. Tomé un libro y me senté en una mesa apartada a la que él escogía, no quería parecer muy obvia. Cuando oí las puertas abrirse miré sin reparo. Ahí estaba, altanero y confiado, como siempre. Fue hasta un estante a tomar un libro de un tamaño bastante considerable para después sentarse en su lugar predilecto. Advirtió mi presencia y se acercó sin dar muchas vueltas. Era tan directo que hacía temblar a cualquiera ! Se sentó y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero calló al percatarse del libro que traía conmigo.

_-Te gusta la poesía metafísica ?_

_-Eh ?_- Vale aclarar que agarré el primer libro que encontré, a penas sí noté que era de poesía.

_-"Canciones y Sonetos" de John Donne... Era un gran poeta metafísico._

_-Oh..._

_-No lo sabías ?_- Su pregunta llena de descaro me hizo sentir tan pequeña ante su persona.

_-N-no..._

_-Y por qué tomaste este libro ?_

Aquello parecía un interrogatorio. No le diría _"oh, pues, porque quería aparentar leer algo mientras esperaba que notaras mi existencia"_. Claro que no.

_-Es que, me gusta la variedad, y... conocer autores nuevos._

_-Mhh._

Qué diablos eran esos monosílabos y sonidos guturales que emitía ? Me estaba incomodando a lo grande. Iba a preguntarle qué quería, pero mi celular interrumpió mis palabras. Era Ryoga, lo había olvidado por completo ! En el mensaje decía que ya estaba esperándome afuera. Qué debía hacer ? Ahora que por fin estaba sola con Senpai ?! Pero no podía dejar a Ryoga afuera o decirle que se vaya, él se había tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme !

_-Pasa algo malo ?_

_-N-no... es sólo que... debo irme..._

_-Bien._

Su indiferencia me molestó. Tan poco le importaba hablar conmigo ? Por qué no insistía ?! Si en verdad le gustaba, tenía que demostrarlo, más siendo tan directo ! No ?

_-Oye !-_ Amagué a decir.

Él sólo se giró para verme, sin decir nada se quedó quieto observando mis ojos de manera penetrante. Tuve que esforzarme para no caer ante esa tormenta grisácea y olvidar lo que le iba a decir.

_-Sian Pu y yo... entre nosotros no pasa nada !_

Senpai levantó una ceja y se sentó en su mesa para de lejos hablarme en voz alta.

_-Y por qué me lo dices ? A ti te puede gustar quien sea. Eso a mi no me incumbe. Acaso crees que tú me gustas ?_

Qué podía responder ? Nunca mi ego se sintió tan herido. Cómo podía ser tan cruel ? Por qué me hablaba así ? Si yo nunca le hice nada. Esbocé una sonrisa de lado y lo miré a los ojos con fingida despreocupación.

_-Creí necesario decirlo porque supuse que a ti te interesaba Sian Pu, y quiero que sepas que a mi, quien en verdad me interesa es Ukyo, así que... tienes el camino libre para con ella._

Cuando terminé de decir aquello, volteé mi rostro sin poder ver la reacción de Senpai, sólo oí un gruñido salir de su boca. Me fui rápido hasta el baño secreto sin que nadie me viera y después de volver a ser yo, salí por una puerta trasera para no advertir mi presencia.

.

.

.

***Perdón por actualizar recién hoy, es que tuve complicaciones tecnológicas.**

***Qué les va pareciendo hasta ahora ? Les gusta ? Odian la idea generada en este mundo alterno ?**

***Esta semana actualizo Amores Correspondidos y Not So Yaio también n_n**

***Los personajes no me perteneces, sólo se los tomo prestados a Rumiko Takahashi :3**

***Que tengan una buena semana :)**


	5. Encrucijada

**Not So Yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Confusión es la palabra que hemos inventado para referirnos a un orden que todavía no hemos entendido."_

**.**

**.**

Mientras viajábamos en dirección a la tienda, me puse a pensar en mi amigo. Hacía días que no veía a Suke. Me lo cruzaba por el corredor, pero a penas sí nos saludábamos. Tal vez estaba muy entusiasmado con Rumi y por eso tenía la cabeza en las nubes. Decidí no pensar en exceso y ocuparme de mis problemas principales.

Cuando bajamos, noté que Ryoga no se marchaba, me adelanté a la puerta del local y vi un cartel que decía "cerrado hasta nuevo aviso". Él se acercó a mí y preguntó qué ocurría. Después de llamar a Keiko, la hija de mi jefa, supe el motivo del cierre.

_-Qué tienes ?_

_-N-nada... tal parece que están por cerrar... definitivamente. Creo que es hora de buscar trabajo nuevo.-_ Sonreí para alivianar mi frustración y su pena hacia mi persona.

Ryoga me tomó de la mano y me llevo hasta su auto. Nos dirigimos a su casa, y al llegar se fue directo a su computador. Lo vi teclear rápidamente durante casi media hora. No le pregunté qué hacía, simplemente esperé a que me dijera él, pero no lo hizo.

Fuimos a la cocina a comer unos vegetales salteados que preparó en el momento, para luego mirar una película en la habitación de juegos. Allí tenía un televisor exageradamente grande, ver películas ahí era casi como estar en un cine.

La temperatura del lugar descendía a medida que la oscuridad de la noche avanzaba. Ryoga notó cómo tiritaba de frío y encendió la estufa, acto seguido, salió de la habitación para segundos más tarde volver con una cobija. Era tan atento...

-_No quiero que te enfermes, Akane._

_-Gracias...-_ Su mano rozó la mía al taparme, tenía la piel caliente a diferencia de mí.

-_Estás helada !_- Me tomó las manos con las suyas y las apretó para calentarlas. Yo estaba algo avergonzada por la situación, pero tenía tanto frío que no me importó.

_-Gracias, Ryoga._

Ryoga soltó mis manos para poder acercarse más a mí y así abrazarme. Sentí su pecho duro sobre el mío y temblé de nervios. Lo extraño era que a la vez me calmaba.

Sus manos empezaron a recorren mi espalda para ese entonces, y su boca atrapó la mía en un sólo movimiento. Nos besamos por varios minutos creo. El ambiente estaba templándose, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir esa sensación nuevamente, ese calor extremadamente sexual. Ryoga tenía el poder de calentarme con su simple tacto. Pude darme cuenta que me gustaba, y mucho.

Me separé de sus labios para tomar aire, pero él volvió a unirlos con los suyos. Una mano dejó de tocar mi espalda para empezar a bajar por mí cintura. Rompió contacto y me miró fijo a los ojos.

_-Te deseo, Akane..._

No pude responder, que sentí su lengua atravesar mi garganta. Esto no era uno de mis sueños, sino ya habría despertado. Traté de correrme hacia atrás para tener más lugar, pero este se tiró encima mío. Sacó su otra mano de mi espalda y me acarició el cuello con mucha delicadeza y sensualidad. Mis sentidos me estaban fallando, tenía que parar eso.

_-R-Ryoga, espera !_- Logré detenerlo y capturar su atención.

_-Qué sucede ?_

_-Esto... yo no estoy lista !_

La pausa fue larga, el silencio era monstruoso. Ryoga acomodó su camisa arrugada y se alejó unos centímetros de mí.

_-Lo siento, no quiero presionarte... es que... me vuelves loco, creo que pierdo el control cuando estás cerca mío...-_ No supe qué decir, mis manos cubrían mi torso como si estuviese desnuda, me sentía algo invadida, pero no era culpa de él, yo estaba allí por voluntad propia.

_-No digas que lo sientes... yo, esto es culpa mía..._

_-Akane, espera !_- Calmé mi marcha y me acomodé enfrentada a él, seguíamos sentados.- _Quieres... salir conmigo ? Como mi n-nov... mi novia... ?_

Qué se suponía que debía contestarle ? Me gustaba, y mucho ! Pero yo sentía estar enamorada de Senpai, no de Ryoga ! Y ahí recordé que a Saotome Ranma, yo jamás le gustaría... él estaba destinado a ser mi amor imposible.

-_Ryoga... quiero, creo que es mejor que continuemos así por algún tiempo más, luego veremos en el transcurso del tiempo, si yo me siento lista para una relación... sí, sino, no quiero apurarme, lo entiendes ?_

_-Sí ! No debes de explicarme nada, Akane ! Te entiendo perfectamente ! Mientras estés a mí lado, no importa cómo, yo seré feliz, quiero que tú lo seas, eso sería mi plenitud._

Le sonreí emocionada, nunca un chico me había hablado así. Lo cogí del cuello y lo besé lentamente de manera sensual. Él correspondió a mis besos y me imitó. El ambiente era cada vez más apasionado, mi mente se empezaba a retorcer nuevamente.

Accidentalmente agarré sus partes íntimas pensando que era una de sus piernas. No es que Ryoga fuese un tipo super dotado, pero al tener mis ojos cerrados, posé mi mano sobre cualquier lugar, creyendo que iba a la pierna, pero no, fue a su... pene !

Ryoga me miró sonrojado al máximo, por mí cara de susto pudo darse cuenta que no había sido adrede, pero irremediablemente se excitó ante tal acto. Se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo dejándome sola en la sala. Para cuando volvió, su rostro ya había recuperado su color normal y traía gotas de agua en él, se había ido a mojar, pobre Ryoga...

Tal vez dirán... "Qué atrevida ! Siempre duerme en casas ajenas de hombres !" Pero no es como parece, Ryoga no me tocó un solo pelo esa noche, y no sólo por el hecho de haber dormido en cuartos separados, sino por la charla anterior, él había entendido y respetado mis tiempos.

La verdad es que esa pregunta me había estado rondando por la cabeza toda la mañana. Sabía que debía darle una respuesta pronto, pero me sentía en una encrucijada. Saotome Senpai hablaba conmigo cuando vestía de Shiga, eso significaba algo... no ? Y si después de todo sí tenía chance con él ? No podía arriesgarme a nada, aunque, a la vez, técnicamente... no sería Shiga quien saliese con Ryoga, sino Akane, y Akane no estaría engañando a Ryoga con Senpai... no ? Ah... ni yo sé lo que digo ya a estas alturas.

A la hora de matemática me sonó el celular, decidí no ignorar la llamada por... llamémosle intuición. Salí del aula para atender el llamado. La voz de esa recepcionista era algo apurada, pero por lo que entendí, tenía una entrevista al día siguiente para la empresa Angeliqué Hibiki Design, que casualmente Ryoga manejaba. Ahí fue que haciendo cuentas, supe que anoche estaba escribiendo una carta de recomendación a su propia empresa. Lo llamé enseguida para agradecerle por su molestia, él me explicó que yo ya estaba contratada desde anoche, pero que la entrevista pasaba por una cuestión de formalidades. Yo no supe qué decir, sólo agradecí con meras palabras.

Cuando acabaron las clases, pensé en ir directo a mi apartamento para preparar mi presentación para la entrevista, pero una escena que nunca imaginé ver, me sorprendió por completo. Saotome Senpai tenía prácticamente acorralada a Ukyo. Lo primero que pensé fue en el día anterior y todo lo ocurrido en el corredor, supuse que le estaría diciendo algo referido a Sian Pu, pero mis dudas abarcaron todo mi ser y me acerqué tratando que no notaran mi presencia. A metros de ellos había una columna, la cual usé para reposar mi espalda y dedicarles mi completa atención.

_-P-por qué me hablas de repente así, Ranma ?_

_-Es que no puedo invitarte ?_

_-No ! No es eso ! Cl-claro que puedes ! Es sólo que... yo creí que..._

_-Por cierto, haz visto a tu amigo ? Shiga ?_

_-Uhg ? N-no, hoy no lo vi... Oye, Ranma... no estarás invitándome para darle celos a él, no ?_

No pude oír más que unas risas con tintes de superioridad salir de la boca de Senpai. Mi corazón se sintió apuñalado. A Saotome Senpai le gustaba Ukyo después de todo ?! Debía irme antes de empezar a llorar ! Para mi mala fortuna, la puerta de la salida se encontraba a metros de esos dos. Tomé coraje y salí de mi escondite tratando de no mirar a nadie, pero me fue imposible al mirar la reacción desencajada de Senpai al verme. Parecía asustado, no supe bien qué le pasó o por qué me había visto así, me apuré lo más que pude y logré abandonar la Uni.

Sentir el aire fresco chocar contra mi cara fue un verdadero alivio luego de tanta tortura junta. Mi cabeza parecía que estaba por explotar. Tenía que seguir aparentando ser Shiga ? Para qué ? No sabía, no tenía sentido ya... pero cuando el amor está en juego, uno hace las cosas sin pensarlas dos veces, y eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

**No quería verlo, pero abrí mis ojos de igual manera. Mi hermana me había gritado que no lo haga, pero la ignoré por completo. Lo seguí besando hasta sentir mis labios hinchados. Sus masculinas manos me rasparon toda la cara, pero no me molestó. Pasamos a sentarnos a una mesa aislada en el fondo de la biblioteca para no ser descubiertos. Los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos.**

**La noche se hizo presente muy rápido. Abrí mis ojos y vi cómo Ryoga me miraba asustado, parecía no entender.**

_**-Qui-quién eres ?!**_

_**-A qué te refieres ?**_

_**-Qué hiciste con Akane ?!**_

_**-Eh ? Ryoga... qué dices ?**_

**Me saqué la peluca y esa ropa tan reservada y levanté mi mentón. Saotome Senpai retrocedió casi con asco.**

_**-Oye ! No te vayas !**_

_**-Eres tú !**_

_**-Si no te gusto así puedo volver a ser él !**_

**Mis palabras y mis actos seguidos de intentar ponerme la peluca fueron totalmente en vano, ya que Senpai se había convertido nuevamente en Ryoga.**

Estrellé mi despertador en la ventana haciendo que el impacto me trajera de nuevo a la realidad. Me puse mis pantuflas y caminé hasta el baño para darme una ducha rápida. Mi ropa ya estaba preparada. Por más que el empleo ya era mío, no quería ir mal vestida o parecer una mojigata. Guardé el traje de chachemir en ese bolso marrón donde suelo guardar la vestimenta de Shiga y me dirigí a la Uni.

Suke al verme vino casi corriendo para saludarme, pudimos conversar a penas unos minutos, pues las clases empezarían y cada uno debería de entrar a la correspondiente, acordamos en quedar para el fin de semana y nos saludamos con un abrazo. Parecía que tener contacto con otro hombre era motivo para que Saotome Senpai apareciera con su mirada incriminadora. Pasé por su lado tratando de verme lo más calmada posible, pero mis sentidos se paralizaron al sentir su mano sobre mi brazo. Volteé para mirarlo, y fue ése el momento en que perdí toda mi cordura. Estaba más apuesto que nunca. Uno de los mechones de su negro flequillo, se balanceaba por su frente rozando sus espectaculares ojos.

_-Tú... qué tanto escuchaste ayer ?_

Su pregunta me descolocó por completo. Qué escuché ayer ? Acaso se refería a la charla que tuvo con Ukyo ? Y si de eso se trataba, por qué me preguntaba a mí qué fue lo que había oído ? Me hice la desentendida.

_-De qué hablas ?_

Me soltó el brazo y frunció su cara con escepticismo y algo de... fastidio ? No me dejé vencer e hice lo imposible para parecer tranquila, indiferente. Me observó por unos segundo que me parecieron horas y luego se fue sin decir nada más. Yo cada vez entendía menos. Traté de mentalizarme en esa maldita entrevista que en unas horas esperaría por mí. Entré a la clase de química y me dispuse a prestar toda mi atención.

Se me hizo eterno el tiempo, hasta que por fin me encontraba dirigiéndome a la salida. Ni bien di un paso afuera, vi a Ryoga en la entrada apoyado en su auto, esperándome. Lo raro ? Saotome Senpai estaba hablando con él. No sabía si acercarme, irme, o desmayarme. Opté por la primera y envalentoné mi caminar. Senpai me saludó con la sonrisa más cálida y falsa que jamás había visto en mi vida, y después se fue.

-_Qué rayor hacás hablando con Se... con ese ?_

_-Uhg ? Acaso no te cae bien ? Parece un gran sujeto !_

_-Eh ? Qué dices ? Lo conoces acaso ?!_- Mi asombro e ira crecían para con ambos.

-_No, se acercó amablemente para presentarse, dijo que me había visto por aquí y que pensó que iba a ingresar a estudiar, creo que sólo quería ser amable..._

No dije nada, mi cara de molestia era notoria, pero Ryoga cambió de tama al ver que esa situación me incomodaba. Nos subimos al vehículo y nos marchamos a la empresa. En el camino me contó un poco de qué se trataba todo. Tanto su abuelo paterno como su madre habían fallecido en un accidente aéreo por un viaje de negocios. La empresa cambió de nombre en memoria a ella. Solía ser tan sólo Hibiki y sólo se concentraba en hacer diseños de ropa para hombre, después del accidente decidieron ampliar sus campos para crear diseños de indumentaria femenina también. Ryoga me dijo que yo sería la secretaria de su secretaria... para qué tantas secretarias, eh ? No cuestioné sus ideas, ya que gracias a ellas yo tenía un empleo nuevo.

Cuando llegamos, me sentí intimidada. Había olvidado cambiar mi ropa, aunque por suerte mi bolso lo tenía conmigo. Le pedí que me dejara cambiar en el auto, él se bajó y me cedió el espacio. Después de unas cuantas maniobras para no arruinar mi peinado o maquillaje, logré terminar de vestirme. Cerré la puerta y al oír el golpe, Ryoga se giró para verme. Pude ver que lo había cautivado, mi figura estaba en su mejor momento, y ese traje entallado resaltaba con total gracia cada curva de mi cuerpo.

La entrevista con la secretaria de Ryoga fue bastante fácil de soportar, Anakij era una mujer extraña, de nacionalidad dudosa y sumamente respetuosa. Ryoga se ofreció a llevarme a mi apartamento, pero yo le pedí que me dejara ir sola, quería respirar algo de aire fresco, caminar. El lunes de la próxima semana ya estaría trabajando allí, quería pasear para ver si encontraba algún atuendo nuevo que comprarme, además tenía que arreglar la salida con Suke para ese fin de semana.

Llegué bastánte tarde a mi hogar por quedarme comprando ropa, me bañé y luego llamé a Shinnosuke. Arreglamos para encontrarnos a eso de las 22:00 en un bar del centro el día siguiente. Me recosté sintiéndome de muchas formas, bien por mi nuevo trabajo, excelente por la salida con mi amigo, y mal por Saotome Senpai, no podía evitarlo, pensar en él se había vuelto una especie de adicción...

_-Estás guapísima, Akane !_

Y no mentía, suelo ser humilde, pero esa noche me esmeré para verme más que bien. Tenía una falda roja que casi no cubría mis rodillas y una blusa color hueso de seda que resaltaba mi pecho de una forma escultural.

-_Gracias, Suke... tú te ves... algo decaído ? Pasa algo ?_

_-Oh... bueno, es Rumi._ Pero, sentémonos primero y ordenémos unas bebidas antes que nada, si ?

_Claro !-_ Sonreí para animar a mí amigo, cuando él querría hablarme, lo haría, y lo hizo después del primer Mai Tai con Vodka que se pidió.

Me contó que Rumi le había pedido cortar aquello, que si bien no era una relación todavía, Suke la sentía como tal, porque ella aseguraba que él sentía cosas por... mí ! Rumi pensaba eso de Suke ? Le habrá contado que dormía en su casa y viceversa ? Por qué pensó esas cosas ? No quería que por mi culpa él cortase con alguien tan agradable como ella. Estaba por preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó con su respuesta, cuando me la dio sin habérsela pedido.

_-Y creo que estaba en lo cierto después de todo..._

Qué ? Que estaba en lo cierto ? A qué se refería ?!

_-Q-qué quieres decir ?_

_-Heeey, relájate ! Solo bromeaba !_

Por un momento sentí mi corazón salirse de su pecho, estaba segura que eso se trataba de una mera broma, Suke no podía sentir nada romántico por mí, digo... me presentó a su mejor amigo y él a la vez salía con una linda chica.

Evité pensar en esa broma y continuamos con la charla pero ahora hablando de trivialidades y de mi futuro empleo que lo había conseguido gracias a su amigo. Las horas pasaban, y el nivel etílico de ambos incrementaba. Le ofrecí quedarse en mi apartamento, como en los no tan viejos tiempos, y él aceptó de muy buena gana. Pagó la cuenta, ya que no me dejó aportar ni un centavo, y nos tomamos un taxi ya que su auto estaba en reparaciones.

Traté de prender la luz, pero recién en el segundo intento tuve éxito. Mis manos estaban algo temblorosas debido a tanta bebida. Le pedí a Suke que se ponga cómodo mientras yo me aseaba en el baño. No tardé más de cinco minutos que ya estaba recostada en mí cama. Apagué la luz de la mesa de noche y me dispuse a dormir, pero había algo raro ahí. Palpé con mí mano ese algo extraño y noté que era Shinnosuke ! Se había acostado en mí cama ! Sé que debía despertarlo y pedirle que se acueste en el futón que estaba al lado, pero me dio pena, estaba tan cansado, y para ser honesta, yo estaba casi en su misma situación. Fui cerrando mis ojos hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sol de la mañana puede ser devastador a veces. Quité las sábanas de encima mío, para luego pegar un grito que despertó a Suke. Estábamos desnudos !

_-Qué diablos pasó anoche !?_

_-Akane... eh... no lo sé..._

_-Cómo que no lo sabes ?! Estamos desnudos !_- Cubrí mis senos libres de ropa alguna y me alejé de él lo más que pude, pero no tanto como para caer de la cama.

_-Oye, no soy sólo yo el que está desnudo... si pasó algo, pasó entre los dos !_- Su mirada se clavó en mis ojos de manera amenazante. Él tenía razón después de todo.

_-Bueno... yo no siento nada, a mí... no me duele nada..._- Toqué con disimulo mi entrepierna y sentí que traía mis bragas, palpé más adentro para buscar alguna prueba delatora que indique que hayamos tenido relaciones, pero para suerte de los dos, no encontré nada.

Nunca supimos qué pasó que terminamos desnudos los dos, supongo que entre el alcohol y las tensiones, nos despojamos de la ropa durante la noche, y después de pensarlo por un momento, eso no era nada raro... yo suelo dormir en bragas los días de calor, y supuse que Suke haría lo mismo. Tratamos de olvidar esa escena tan particular y desayunamos en la cocina sin hablar demasiado.

_-Akane... no era broma._

_-Eh ? Qué cosa ?_

_-Lo que dije anoche, tú sabes... es de que Rumi estaba en lo cierto en creer que a mí me pasan cosas contigo._

Escupí accidentalmente mi café sobre la camisa de Shinnosuke, sus palabras me habían sorprendido en gran medida. Qué es lo que estábamos haciendo ?

_-C-cómo dices ?_

_-No es raro... pensé que podíamos ser sólo amigos, pero... no es fácil ser tu amigo, Akane._

Mi cara de enojo, molestia, fastidio, violencia y confusión lo hizo consciente de lo que causaba en mí al decir sus palabras.

_-Y con esto que te estoy diciendo no quiero que piense mal de mí ! Por favor, yo... quiero estar contigo así seamos amigos, yo te quiero mucho, Akane... Esto que empecé a sentir, me empezó a pasar después de conocer a Rumi, tal vez el decirme que tú me gustabas, hizo que algo dentro mío lo creyera también..._

Quedamos en buenos términos. Ese tema lo volveríamos a discutir cuando la resaca se hubiese ido completamente de nuestros cuerpos. Y aunque me sentía menos nerviosa, desde esa tarde empezaría a ver las cosas de otra manera. Suke era amigo de Ryoga, Ryoga era el chico que Suke me había presentado, Suke había cortado con Rumi y la noche anterio se me había declarado... qué hacer ? Supuse que por el momento, dejar enfriar la situación.

Me relajé en la tina en cuanto Shinnosuke se fue a su departamento. Pensé muchas cosas en ese momento conmigo misma. Pensé en mi amigo, en mi supuesto...chico, Ryoga, en la respuesta que debía darle, si contarle o no lo sucedido con Suke... Pensé en Senpai... Tenía tanto que aclarar para conmigo. Sumergí mi cabeza en el agua y sentí mis ideas salir de su lugar de tensión. Tenía que poner a prueba mis sentimientos, comprobar si valía la pena seguir con mi plan. Y la verdad que mucho no me importó la respuesta a mí propia pregunta, ya que decidí seguir creando el personaje de Shiga sin afectarme absolutamente nada el resultado.

Esa mañana de lunes, sabía que iba a ser complicada. Y estaba en lo cierto...

.

.

.

*Buenas noches ! Quería diculparme por no actualizar, tuve problemas personales, voy a hacer lo posible para actualizar cuanto antes mi otra historia también.

*Tal parece que Akane no se rinde fácilmente para con Ranma, eh ? Habrá que seguir leyendo y ver qué pasa entre esos dos.

*Gracias por las críticas y los mensajes, y de nuevo, perdón por la demora.

*Tengo como 5 historias más en progreso y eso también me corta tiempo para seguir escribiendo estas, pero prometo ponerme las pilas !

*Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi, yo sólo se los tomo prestados !

*Que tengan una linda semana n_n


	6. Tú, yo & los demás

**Not So Yaoi.**

.

.

.

_*Puedes ser la luna, y aún sentir celos de las estrellas._

.

.

No puede evitar mirarlo mirar a Ukyo sin reparo alguno. Coqueteaba con ella de manera exagerada, tanto que me hizo dudar de seguir con mi plan. Parecía que en verdad quería conseguir salir con Kuonji.

A quién quería engañar ? Yo ahora tenía un empleo de 13:00 a 19:00 hs, no podía darme el lujo de perder tiempo al convertirme en Shiga. Supongo que en parte era algo positivo, así evitaría el hacer locuras en vano y perder mi cabeza por un amor no correspondido.

Salí de la cafetería dejando atrás esa imagen tan desagradable de Saotome y Ukyo, por suerte tenía la compañía de Yuka y Sahori. Les dije que las alcanzaría al rato, que debía ir al tocador. Ellas se adelantaron y yo desvié mi camino para ir a destino, pero una conversación llamó mi atención.

_-Y tu amigo no viene más ? Es que dejó de asistir o qué ?_

_-No lo sé... Por qué tanto interés en Tatewaki, eh ? Ranma..._

_-Es sólo que me debe algo._

_-Uhg ? Qué te debe ?_

Mi curiosidad era más grande que la de Sian Pu. Senpai nunca me había prestado nada, yo no le debía nada, sin embargo, él decía lo contrario. Seá que por eso me dedicaba esas miradas tan sombrías ? Será que en verdad cree que le estoy en deusa con algo ?

_-Y eso qué te importa ? Sólo contéstame si es que ya no viene más._

_-Oh... ya veo..._

_-Qué ves ?_

_-Invitaste a salir a Ukyo sólo para darle celos a Shiga ! Es que es verdad que a ti te gusta él !_

_-Y qué si fuera así ?!_

Mi corazón latía a mil. Tanto mi cabeza como mi corazón daban vueltas y brincos de tanta confusión. Senpai le estaba diciendo a Sian Pu que yo le gustaba ? ... Bueno... tal vez no yo como Akane, pero yo al fin... ?

_-Lo admites ? Te gusta Shiga ?_

_-A ti no te importa quién me gusta o quién no !_

_-Entonces no te importará saber que Shiga y yo estamos saliendo._

Queeeeeeeeeé ? Que Sian Pu y mi yo hombre estamos saliendo ?! Por qué mentiría tan vilmente ?! De qué rincón de su cabeza sacó tal cosa ? Por qué diría eso ?!

_-Ustedes están saliendo ? Ja ! Por favor, Sian Pu._

_-Sientes celos ? Dime..._

_-Claro que no ! A mí no me interesas tú !_

_-Vaya, vaya. "A mí no me interesas tú", eso quiere decir que quien te interesa es él ?_

_-Oh, es en vano hablar contigo ! Gracias por nada !_

Después de dos tediosas horas de anatomía, la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases sonaba y yo todavía seguía recreando esa conversación en mi mente, en especial la forma que tuvo Senpai de evadir la última pregunta de Sian Pu. Para mí desgracia, en la salida allí estaba el galán causante de mis penas... conversando nuevamente con Ryoga !

Me acerqué con la vena de mi frente a punto de reventar y mirando a Saotome a los ojos. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero él sólo jugaba conmigo, y lo hacía de pura maldad ! Qué tanto interés en Hibiki ?!

_-Eh, Akane ! Aquí estás ! Ten !_

Extendió su mano, ignorando por completo mi cara de fastidio, y me dio una pequeña caja rectangular de cuero azul. Cuando la abrí, mi sorpresa fue mayo. Una llave plateada de marco negro. Era la llave de un automóvil, lo que no entendía era el motivo por el que me daba aquello. _"Tómalo como un adelanto de tu sueldo"_, dijo y señaló el auto que tenía detrás de él. Un precioso Audi A4 blanco. Lo curioso es que no me detuve a mirarlo hasta que Ryoga lo mencionó, mis ojos ibas dirigidos a Saotome.

_-D-de qué estás hablando ?_

No seré experta en precios, pero un Audi A4 ronda los 50.000 USD $.

_-Ya te dije, querida Akane, tómalo como un adelanto por tu empleo._

_-Estás loco !?_

_-Oh, Akane, no seas así, toma el regalo... perdón... la paga... de Ryoga sin tanta vuelta._

Akane ? Cómo se atrevía a llamarme por mí nombre ?! Y qué metía sus narices en esto ? Esta sí queme las pagaría, tanto él como Ryoga, vaya locura...

_-Tú no te metas ! Ryoga, creo que estás algo... equivocado, lo siento pero no puedo aceptar esto._

Le devolví la caja con la respectiva llave y amagué a irme, pero su mano atrapó mi brazo impidiéndome el paso.

_-Crees que podrías dejarnos solos ? No quiero sonar rudo pero..._

_-Oh, claro que no, me retiro. Hasta luego Ryoga... Adiós, Akane._

No pude mirarlo por mucho tiempo, pues mi ira me cegaba. Ryoga me pidió de hablar en privado y yo acepté. Entramos a aquel carísimo y expectacular auto y se disculpó. Dijo que tan sólo intentaba hacerme un presente para incentivarme en mi primer día.

_-Mira, Ryoga... yo te agradezco la acción de querer regalarme algo, pero... un Audi ? Sin ofender... ACASO ESTÁS LOCO ?_

_-Jajaja, Akane, el dinero no es un problema para mí. Y pronto dejará de ser un problema para ti también._

_-A qué te refieres ? Ryoga... sé que esto no lo haces con intención de comprarme, pero... sabes cómo me verán todos por aceptar el nuevo regalo de mi jefe ? Quedaré como una trepadora ! O es que le regalas autos caros a todos tus empleados ?_

Ryoga hizo un gesto no muy agradable en su cara y bufó. Dijo que sentía mucho el causar esa sensación en mí, que él sólo intentaba ser amable, yo traté de calmar mi furia y relajarme, pero después de aceptar las disculpas de Ryoga, quedaba la ironía y cinismo de Saotome.

_-Hagamos una cosa... en el estacionamiento de la empresa tengo un auto que no uso desde hace ya unos meses, está impecable y no es nada ostentoso, te lo prestaré, para que no lo tomes como un regalo... y lo usarás para que venir al trabajo te sea cómodo. Y... esto no está en discusión. Una señorita como tú debe tener todas las comodidades. Tómalo... como una orden de tu nuevo jefe._

No pude discutir ante eso. Yo sabía manejar, siempre me quise comprar un auto y que el viaje me resulte lo menos tedioso posible, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad ni el dinero para costearlo, y si el auto que me ofrecía Ryoga no era ostentoso como decía... bueno, entonces no tenía nada de malo. Acepté con un apretón de manos y nos marchamos en aquél carro al trabajo.

No imaginaba que ser la secretaria de la secretaria fuese tan cansador... creí que atender llamadas sería mi gran labor... qué equivocada estaba... Servir café para la toda demarcación Silver, recorrer textiles para conseguir muestras de telas, recibir los paquetes importados de diseñadores extranjeros en la aduana, ir hasta las casas de los modistos para recoger los croquis... con razón Ryoga me había ofrecido un auto... Ese primer día fue agotador, pero eso era algo bueno para mí, suponía que Hibiki me consideraba eficiente como para darme tales tareas, y que no me tomaría como una vaga consentida y ya.

Ryoga insistió en que llevara mi auto hasta mi edificio, él no podría llevarme o irme a buscar siempre, por eso su consejo. La noche pasó tranquilamente a pesar de ese día tan lleno de todo tipo de situaciones.

Al día siguiente me levanté unos quince minutos más tarde, ya que tenía mi propio transporte, lo usaría plenamente. Tomé mi café, comí mis tostadas y confronté lo que sería de mi mañana en la Uni. Ni bien llegué reparé la presencia de Senpai, pero no me dio tiempo a ir hasta él, que ya estaba enfrentado a mí. Sentí su cálido aliento abalanzarse en mi cara y me estremecí. Su sola existencia desmoronaba todo mi ser.

_-Veo que bajaste de rango..._- Largó con cinismo. Mi gesto de desconcierto le hizo intuir que no había entendido sus palabras.-_Cambiar un Audi por Seat Leon ? En serio ?_

_-..._

_-Acaso no complaciste lo suficiente a tu jefe como para que te diera algo mejor ? Akane ?_

_-Oye ! Qué diablos estás diciendo ? Quién te crees que eres ?! Y por qué sigues llamándome Akane ?!_

_-Acaso ese no es tu nombre ? Akane ?_

_-Sí que lo es, lo que no es... es apropiado que me llames por tal, ni te conozco !_

_-Oh, bueno, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome. Ahora sí, Akane._

Sus burlas llegaban a cansarme, pero sus gestos eran tan divertidos que por algún maldito motivo sólo lograba que me gustase más y más.

_-Y qué es eso que dijiste de mi jefe ?!_

_-Uhmm... no te gusta que te llame por tu nombre pero tú sí puedes tutearme ?_

_-...-_ Como me di cuenta que no podía discutir con una persona tan... baka, decidí irme a la primer clase del día. Él no dijo nada tampoco, sólo oí unos tenues pasos golpetear en el piso.

Sian Pu debió verme hablar con Senpai, porque finalizada la hora de Industria I, corrió hasta mi persona para invitarme a almorzar con ella a la salida. Me negué ya que a las 13:00 debía estar en mi trabajo. Por suerte no insistió. Tanto Yuka como Sahori se sorprendieron por la anécdota del auto, obvié contarles que Saotome estaba allí, claro, sólo quería su opinión al respecto de tal regalo. Ambas dijeron que lo que Hibiki quería era comprarme... yo quería creer que no, pero a estas alturas podía esperar cualquier cosa...

Cuando llegué a la empresa, Ryoga estaba esperándome con cara de consternación. Su secretaria, Anakij, tubo un problema con su ex esposo en la India y tuvo que volver por tiempo indefinido. La suplencia fue inmediata, ese mismo día tenían a otra mujer trabajando para la secretaría de AHD. El problema no era ese, sino que al ser nueva, debían de capacitarla, y para ello yo debía cumplir con la mitad de sus tareas hasta que ella se adapte.

_-Pero, Ryoga... yo tampoco sé hacer ciertas cosas que la secretaria principal sí sabe... además... yo no puedo dedicar más tiempo del que ya le dedico, digo... estoy con la Universidad y se me junta todo..._

_-Entiendo... por eso pensé en una solución, temporaria al menos._

_-Bien ! Y en qué consiste ?_

_-Estás dispuesta a entrar dos horas más tarde y darle ese tiempo a Kenny ?_

Kenny era el secretario del Gerente de Recursos Humanos. Ya que su trabajo era más espacioso, podía dedicarle su tiempo a la nueva secretaria.

_-C-claro... no hay prob..._

_-No te preocupes por tu salario que será el mismo._

_-N-no, no es eso, no me preocupo... no... está todo bien. Entonces debería de entrar a las 15:00 hs ?_

Por ese martes estaría cumpliendo con el tiempo acordado originalmente, pero a partir de mañana, Kenny me reemplazaría por esas dos horas. La nueva secretaría era algo despistada, por eso es que necesitaba ayuda, además, Anakij había dejado citas pendientes a realizar y Nathali, la nueva secretaria, debía organizarlas y concretarlas.

Esa noche esperé a Ryoga hasta las 20:00 hs a que terminara y así salir juntos a cenar como me había pedido horas antes. Insistió en que quería explicarme mejor el problema ocurrido, pero sabía que eso era una simple excusa y no más.

Tal como lo supuse, sus manos rodearon mi cuello de forma brutal al instante en que ambos estuvimos dentro de su auto. Me besaba de manera efusiva. Cuando se tiró encima mío pude apreciar más de cerca su excitación. La verdad es que Ryoga es un tipo sumamente atractivo, no creo que haya mujer que se le resista, y yo no era la excepción. Lo abracé por la cintura y besé su cuello levemente, incentivándolo al descontrol. Fue entonces cuando en un parpadeo yo había perdido la mitad de vestido. Traté de sujetar sus manos para que no llegasen a desabrochar mi sostén, pero fue en vano, su fuerza era superior a la mía. En ese momento no pensé en Saotome, ni en Suke, ni en el mismo Ryoga... en ese momento pensé en mí. Estaba bien aquello ? Entregarme así ? Mi primera vez ? En un auto ? Con mi jefe ? No sé, no sabría decir qué está bien y qué está mal, sólo supe que yo no estaba lista, sí mi cuerpo, digamos... en esa situación, con un hombre tan sexy, cualquier ser humano cedería, pero no pude. Aminoré el movimiento de mis manos y el de mis labios y ahí logré al fin que se calmara.

_-Perdón... sin embargo... puedo pedirte algo ?_

Su mirada pícara me decía que ese _"algo"_ implicaba algo hentai, y no me equivocaba.

_-Me dejas besarte ?_

Ante mí inocencia, simplemente asentí mientras le arrimaba mi boca a la suya. Él rió sugerentemente.

_-No... aquí._

Al pronunciar eso último, rozó mi intimidad con dos de sus dedos haciendo que todos mis vellos corporales se erizaran. Supongo que sentir ese tacto me volvió loca, y eso fue lo que me obligó a no decirle que no y dejarle hacer lo que me había pedido.

Paulatinamente fue subiendo mi vestido hasta dejar mis bragas a plena vista. Él se incorporó en el hueco que había entre mí asiento y la parte frontal del auto. Me sorprendió cuando, sin previo aviso, bajó mi prenda dejándome completamente desnuda de abajo. Atacó mi entrepierna con besos húmedos que, sinceramente me enloquecieron. Tuve que cubrir mi boca con ambas manos para no dejar salir mis gemidos. Pero esos besos terminaron por despojarme de la poca cordura que me quedaba cuando sentí la punta de su lengua rozar mi clítoris. Pude ver la desesperación en su cara cuando separó su boca de mí para tomar algo de aire. Yo estaba sumamente sonrojada y avergonzada, pero se sentía tan bien que dejé todo eso de lado. Estaba a meses de cumplir mis 19 años nunca había hecho nada similar a eso, la necesidad demandaba actuar. Ryoga continuó con su auto-proclamada tarea hasta tal punto en que yo no pude aguantar más. Sentí una electricidad correr por mi entrepierna, y un temblor repentino se apoderó de mis muslos. El pantalón de Ryoga estaba a punto de estallar, pero no dejó salir nada de allí dado el pacto de respetar mis tiempos. Agradecí que los vidrios fueras polarizados...

_-Así son tus besos ?-_ Me burlé ya habiendo bajado del auto.

_-Vaya... creo que no pude controlarme._

Me sorprendió que luego de la cena no insistiera en venir a mi apartamento o en llevarme a su casa. Creo que ambos sabíamos que si eso pasaba, ESO pasaría, así que irse cada uno a su casa, fue la mejor opción.

Me levanté super dormida, la noche anterior había bebido algo de vino blanco y eso me había anestesiado bastante. Me bañé y me vestí. Fui con toda serenidad hasta la Uni, estacioné el auto a una cuadra para evitar cinismos y me bajé con mi maletín en una mano, y con mi bolso... verde en la otra ?! Había confundido los boldos ! Accidentalmente tenía conmigo la ropa de Shiga junto con la peluca ! Qué hacer ?! Ya era tarde para volver a buscar ropa adecuada... traté de mantenerme serena al recordar que tenía dos horas más para volver y cambiarme tranquila. Seguí mi camino sin chistar.

Dadas las 12:00, salí del aula para ir directo a mí locker y recoger el bolso con la ropa de Shiga. Lo miré un largo rato, hasta que la tentación no pudo más conmigo y decidí cambiarme. No me culpen, por más que pasó lo que pasó con Ryoga anoche, yo nunca dejé de considerar a Saotome, aunque sea en mis fantasías...

Salí con disimulo del baño después de haber guardado mis cosas en los casilleros de la parte oculta en la biblioteca. Me paré a inspeccionar los libros, buscando algo interesante que leer, cuando encontré uno que llamó mi atención. En la portada tenía la foto de un panda. Cuando estiré mi mano para cogerlo, otra más masculina chocó con la mía.

_-Perd..._

Esa mirada tan... azul, gris, turbia... Por qué me perdía tan fácilmente en ella ? Es que llevaba consigo un conjuro o algo ?

Retiré mi mano con gran velocidad y me separé casi medio metro de él. El silencio sepulcral generó dudas en mí. Alcé la vista y vi sus ojos mirándome de arriba a bajo, como inspeccionándome. Traté de no hacer mucho ruido al tragar saliva.

_-Pensé que te había tragado la tierra que no venías más por aquí._

No pude contestar nada. Iba a decirle que me pidiera disculpas por el incidente con Ryoga y el auto, pero recordé que estaba vestida como Shiga... casi cometía un error mortal ! Junté mis manos atrás de mí espalda y recé por relajarme.

_-Por qué ya no venías ?_

Acaso estaba siendo amable conmigo ? Estaba intentando comunicarse de manera agradable ? Por qué con Shiga sí y conmigo como Akane no ?

_-El ratón te comió la lengua ?_

_-Ugh... n-no... yo..._

_-Por qué te sonrojas tanto al verme ?_

_-POR QUÉ HACES TANTAS PREGUNTAS ?!_

Senpai retrocedió y me miró extrañado.

_-L-lo siento... es sólo que..._- Traté de retractarme.

_-Jajajajaja..._

_-D-de qué te ríes ?_

_-Estás muerto por mí... es eso, no ?_

Su arrogancia era tan exagerada que molestaba ya. No le respondí. Tenía la cara demasiado caliente, supongo que mi sonrojo era muy notorio.

_-Te recomiendo que seas más sincero al respecto... Sabes... no me importaría salir contigo._

Q-qué había dicho ? Que no le importaría salir conmigo ? Es que estaba admitiendo que yo le gustaba ?! No pude decir nada, estaba demasiado concentrada en intentar respirar. Subí mi mirada para verlo a los ojos y me perdí como tantas veces.

**Toqué el cuello de su camisa y lo agarré para arrastrarlo hacia mis labios y así besarlo. Noté un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas y pude sentir cómo su mano se posaba en mi cintura para unirla a su pelvis. Me acorraló en una esquina y me empujó hasta el piso para ahí tirarse arriba mío y devorarme con bestialidad.**

_-Hey ! Me oíste ?_

Su ademán sobre mí cara me sacó de mí ensoñación de forma abrupta. Y sí que lo había oído, pero no sabía qué hacer. Y si era una broma ? Si sólo me estaba molestando.

_-Te oí..._

_-Y bien... ?_

_-Emm... Ambos somos hombres..._

_-Y qué con eso ? Es que tú eliges quién te gusta ? Acaso no aceptas el hecho de que te puede gustar cualquiera, así sea hombre o mujer ?_

Sus palabras tenían sentido. Nunca me había detenido a pensar... por qué "lo normal" es ser heterosexual ? Jamás me consideré una persona cerrada de mente... hasta hace un año atrás en mi escuela. Una joven de mí misma edad se había enamorado profundamente de mí. Su nombre era Ranko. Era una pelirroja hermosa, bastante marimacho y muy sensual. Una vez me invitó a salir pero yo me negué porque lo veía como algo raro, y después de eso fue que me arrepentí de haberle cerrado la puerta para conmigo. Tiempo después ella se mudó a China y nunca supe más nada. Cuando se marchó fue que me dí cuenta de cuánto me gustaba.

_-N-no, claro que no, pero... nunca salí con personas de mí mismo sexo._

_-Siempre puede haber una primera vez._

Antes de siquiera poder procesar esas palabras, advertí su cercanía. Sus fanales azules se clavaban en mi cuello con hambre, aunque desvió sus ojos de allí para poder verme la boca, y al hacerlo, mordió su labio inferior, acto que desató una guerra hormonal en mis bragas.

_-Ah... Ahí estás, Ranma-Kun !_

No había visto esa cara antes. Era muy bonito, pero no pasaba los 15 años de edad. Qué hacía en la Uni un niño como ese ? Sería hermano de Saotome ? N-no... le acababa de decir Ranma-Kun... Ranma-Kun ? Kun ? Pero si ese mocoso era más pequeño que Saotome... Además, no se parecían en nada. Mmm…

_-Alois !_

Senpai se apartó de mí casi con violencia y fue directo a donde estaba aquel rubio de ojos claros. Le susurró algo al oído y el chico se marchó mirándome fijo con... Recelo ?

_-Lo siento, debo irme._

_-Ugh ?_

Se fue después de recoger unos libros que estaban en el mostrador. Pero lo seguí con disimulo. Quería saber qué pasaba allí, quién era ese inglés que trataba con tanta familiaridad a Saotome, y qué relación había entre ellos.

Abandoné la biblioteca sin recordar que aún permanecían mis cosas en el locker de atrás. Fui detrás de Senpai hasta que lo vi salir a los apurones con este muchacho jalándole el brazo... Sinceramente dudé un segundo el seguir mi camino. No quería presenciar nuevamente una escena como la de hace algunos meses. Pero mi curiosidad me ganó, claro... Me asomé por una ventana y, aunque ya estaban alejados, pude oír cómo el pequeño le reprochaba el haberme encontrado conmigo. Quise poner toda mi atención a su conversación, pero una delicada mano me tocó la espalda. Miré y la pude ver a Ukyo con una mueca algo triste.

_-Ukyo !_

_-Hola, Shiga... Estás conociendo el lado oscuro de Saotome, eh ?_

_-P-perdón ?_

Me pidió que la acompañara con el almuerzo, a lo que acepté gustosa. Fuimos hasta la cafetería de la Uni y nos acomodamos después de haber comprado unas ensaladas y algo de té.

_-Sabes... Ranma siempre ha sido un enigma. Creo que nunca le gustó nadie en verdad. Él tiende a jugar con las personas..._

Yo me callé, no quería emitir opinión. Sabía mantener mi lugar, callarme cuando no estoy segura de qué decir, y resguardarme mis pensamientos. Apoyé mis palillos a un costado de la bandeja como dándole a entender que continuara.

_-Van a ser dos años que estoy enamorada de él... Es patético que te esté contando esto a ti, no ? ... De todas maneras, me dí cuenta de cómo te estuvo tratando desde que se conocieron. Creo que tiene verdadero interés en ti... El problema es que no sabe cómo actuar cuando alguien le gusta._

_-N-no sé de qué estás hablando, Ukyo..._

_-Oh, vamos, Shiga... Sé que te gusta, y es entendible. A todos nos gusta Saotome. Por cierto, si planeas engancharte con él, te recomiendo que sepas de sus distracciones._

_-Distracciones ?_

_-Ajá. Ese sujeto, Alois, es su hobbie. Desde hace tres años que se conocen. Cada vez que Ranma está solo, vuelve a buscarlo... Es repugnante... Creo que Saotome tiene alguna adicción a él..._

_-Q-quieres decir que son pareja ?!_

_-No... Quiero decir que siempre vuelve con él para pasar el rato. Alois Kolen siempre fue muy absorbente._

_-Ugh... espera... dices que se conocen de hace años... Qué edad tiene Alois ?_

_-Tiene 28 años._

Un pedazo de pollo de mi ensalada se quedó atorado en mí garganta. Tomé algo de té para poder bajar la comida y luego tosí hasta por fin calmarme. Había oído bien ?

_-28 ?!_

_-Sí. El maldito parece un escolar a penas... Además es muy apuesto._

_-Sí que lo es, pero... jamás pensé que tuviera 28 años de edad !_

_-Pues los tiene... En fin, te recomiendo mantenerte al tanto de lo que haga con él para no salir herido... si es que quieres algo con Saotome._

No dije nada. Simplemente terminé mi almuerzo, de muy mala gana, y me marché. Debía apurarme, ir a casa, cambiarme y salir nuevamente.  
Ryoga parecía haber perdido todo tipo de interés en mí. Era eso o estaba realmente atareado debido a la falta de eficacia de Nathali. Después de volver de la aduana con los paquetes nuevos, me tiré en mí silla a descansar por unos minutos. Estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando escuché que golpeaban la puerta.

Su beso inesperado impidió que dijera siquiera "hola". Cerró la puerta quedando así los dos encerrados en mí box. Entre mí enojo por lo recientemente sucedido con Saotome y el calor que generaba Ryoga en mí, caí rendida en sus brazos entregándome a él. No llegó a pasar mucho, pues estábamos en horario de trabajo. Lo separé de mí y le sujeté la cara para que se le pase la excitación.

_-Ah... Me es imposible no querer estar contigo... Me voy a volver loco, Akane... Me gustas tanto..._

Lo besé inocentemente en los labios y acomodé su camisa. Este chico evolucionaba todo mi ser, pero a pesar de todo, no podía caer en la tentación, no quería, no con él...

_-Hoy vienes a mí casa ?_

_-Uhmm... Ryoga... yo..._

_-Está bien... No es problema, no quiero causarte incomodidad. Ah... Sólo con tus besos no me alcanza, pero me conformaré._

Me sonrió y yo a él. Besó el inicio de mí escote y volvió a su oficina. Si no hubiese sido porque tenía trabajo que hacer, era más que probable que me masturbara ahí mismo. Estaba demasiado... caliente.

Un llamado a mí celular personal me sacó esas ideas de la cabeza. Era Suke ! Después de lo ocurrido en mí apartamento no habíamos vuelto a hablar, y debíamos hacerlo... Atendí y acordamos en vernos más tarde esa misma noche. Dijo que pasaría por el trabajo. Yo insistí que no, pero no escuchó y vino de todos modos. Cuando salí a las 19:00 de mi box, lo encontré conversando con Ryoga. Eran muy buenos amigos, muy buenos amigos que estaban... enamorados ? de una misma persona. De mí. Lo saludé con un abrazo y a Ryoga lo despedí con un beso en la mejilla, pero sus ganas por mí fueron más y me sujetó de la cara para besarme apasionadamente. Me sentí algo mal tendiendo a Suke ahí al lado.

_-Vaya... Es bastante molesto verlo hacer eso._

_-Hey... en primer lugar, fiste tú quien nos presentó. Y segundo, como bien dijiste, tú no sentías nada por mí hasta que Rumi te dijo eso._

_-Yo ya no sé, Akane. La verdad es que nunca había tenido esas ideas contigo... Nunca te mentí. Supongo que el hecho de que me lo diga Rumi habrá influido. Pero la entiendo..._

_-Qué haremos ? Dejaremos de vernos ? Tú... yo te considero un amigo..._

_-También yo ! Y creéme por favor cuando te digo que una amistad es lo que quiero contigo ! Tal vez... esperar algún tiempo a que se me pasen estos pensamientos y ya._

Comimos una hamburguesa vegetariana en un Green Factory y después fuimos a caminar para charlar de trivialidades. Nos despedimos acordando el no dejar que los sentimientos románticos interfirieran y arruinasen nuestra amistad.

Esa noche dormí algo más relajada debido a la conversación con Shinnosuke. Necesitaba estar sola. Debía hablar con Ryoga y dejarle en claro todo... el tema era que ni yo sabía qué debía dejarle en claro si ni podía decidirme.

Jueves... a un día del fin de semana... Estaba agotada. Mucho trabajo junto para ser mis primeros días. Ansiaba la llegada del viernes. Lo necesitaba.  
Le pedí a Ryoga que almorzara conmigo para poder hablar y él accedió de inmediato. Estaba a unos minutos de salir de la Uni, cuando lo vi a Saotome apresurarse para salir. Me intrigó bastante. Segundos después salí por la misma puerta. El desgraciado estaba hablando con Ryoga nuevamente. Por qué hacía eso ?! Sólo para fastidiarme ? O es que también le gustaba Ryoga ?!

La escena era bastante repetitiva. Llegar hasta ellos dos, mirar mal a Senpai, saludar a Ryoga de manera incómoda y esperar a que se vaya. Ese día Ryoga me saludó con un beso exageradamente sensual. Tanto que logró sonrojar a Senpai. Pero lo raro fue verlo reaccionar de mala manera... más de lo usual.

_-Hey !_

_-Lo siento. Creí ver un insecto en el medio de ustedes dos._

Nos había separado de un empujón ? Qué diablos ?! Lo miré confundida y él me dedicó una mirada muy fría, casi glacial. Evidentemente Ryoga había creído lo del insecto, ya que seguía buscándolo... Saotome me miró nuevamente y se mordió los labios con fastidio.

_-Los dejo solos. Debo irme._

Fueron esas sus palabras al ver salir a Alois de la Uni... Era normal sentir tantos celos ? Cómo ? Por qué ? Estaba haciendo lo mismo que él hacía con Ryoga y conmigo ? No... Yo no era desubicada al menos.

Ryoga me hizo una seña para que entrara al auto. Cerró la puerta y giré mi cabeza de modo tal que quedaba con mis ojos apuntando a la ventanilla. Me golpeé fuerte la frente cuando vi lo que vi. Alois lamiendo el cuello de Senpai ?! Acaso estaba loco ?! Ahí en frente de todos ?! Y Saotome se lo permitía ?! Y... lo más insoportable... de dónde había salido ese sujeto tan molesto ?! Por qué nunca lo había visto hasta el día de hoy ?! Fruncí mi ceño y miré hacia adelante. Ryoga pudo notar mi furia. Le dije que venía estresada por tantos estudios, y que justamente de eso necesitaba hablarle...

.

.

.

***Hi hi, everyone ! Tarde pero seguro !**

***Akane está en la misma sintonía que Saotome, en tooodo aspecto pareciera. Ambos se celan, ambos están con otras personas y ambos se gustan ! Harán algo para dejar de ser tan infantiles y salir por fin a flote y así declararse mutuamente ?**

***Gracias por sus reviews y mensajes, siempre serán bien recibidos !**

***Hoy mismo, pero más tarde, subiré el próximo capítulo de Amores Correspondidos, perdón por la demora !**

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi !**

***Que tengan buena semana, todos ! Hasta luego n_n**


	7. Pesadillas sugestivas

**Not So Yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*El hombre es por naturaleza competitiva, combativo, ambicioso, celoso, envidioso y vengativo._

**.**

**.**

No sabía por dónde empezar. Quería decirle tantas cosas ! Me sentía enojada, frustrada, presa. Pero mi molestia no tenía que ver con él, sino conmigo y mi indecisión. Opté por tranquilizarme y tener un almuerzo agradable, aunque me costó después de haber visto lo que vi momentos atrás.

_-Estás segura que quieres seguir ? Tal vez te esté exigiendo demasiado y no me doy cuenta._

_-N-no ! Nada de eso ! Me gusta trabajar en tu empresa ! Es sólo que..._

Qué le iba a decir ? Mi mente estaba confundida. Ryoga me gustaba, me sentía cómoda con él, era un hombre super sexy y uno de los más amables que había conocido. Pero... yo estaba enamorada de alguien más, y lo que me confundía era que a ese alguien más yo también parecía gustarle. Necesitaba un tiempo sola, pero a la vez me daba culpa cortar toda relación con Hibiki. De todos modos... debía ser honesta !

_-Ryoga... yo disfruto estar contigo... así, pero..._

_-Hay alguien más ?_

C-cómo había llegado a esa conclusión ?! Acaso mi cara denotaba amor por otra persona ?! No le iba a decir que había alguien más porque aún no había nadie...

_-No ! No... Verás... tú tienes más experiencia que yo, y yo a penas sí di mi primer beso y algo más... y contigo ! Pero... yo no estoy lista para... tú sabes... No es que no me gustes, es sólo que quiero compartir ESO con la persona indicada y quiero asegurarme de conocer bien a la persona que sea. Por favor... espero que me entiendas..._

En gran parte era verdad todo lo que le decía. No quería entregarle mi virginidad a alguien que, por más que cumplía con todos los requisitos del hombre ideal, yo no sentía como el indicado. Por alguna extraña razón estaba temblando. No quería que Ryoga se enojara conmigo, ni que me tomara por una niña mimada, pero sí esperaba que se pusiera en mí lugar. Para mí suerte, él sólo sonrió y me tomó en sus brazos para estrecharme dulcemente. Dijo que sí me entendía y que no me forzaría a hacer nada que yo no quisiera. Que estaba en todo mi derecho y que esto que teníamos lo dejaríamos para que yo pueda poner mi mente en su debido lugar.

_-Akane... Espero que por esto no decidas dejar la empresa..._

Negué con mi cabeza. No quería mezclar las cosas, al contrario, yo creí que él me pediría de irme, y si lo hacía, lo comprendería.

_-Me alegro. No me gustaría perderte._

Sonrió y bajamos para poder entrar al edificio. Cuando entramos me detuve a observar a Nathali. Estaba más... guapa. Desde el día en que entró pude notar que sentía una fuerte atracción por Ryoga. Era lógico. No cualquiera tiene un jefe tan sexy. Pero hoy parecía estar vestida a propósito para provocarlo.

Entré a mí box y Ryoga a su oficina seguido por su secretaria. Qué tanto tenía que ir detrás de él ? Y lo peor... qué tanto me importaba lo que hicieran esos dos ?! Yo acababa de pedirle un tiempo para estar sola y ya lo estaba celando ? Necesitaba calmarme. Algo en lo que apostar mi atención. Mordí mi labio y pretendí estar serena con la situación, aunque la falda rosa y ese pronunciado escote de Nathali me molestaban un poco.

Qué quiero para mí ? Qué necesito en mí vida para estar bien con el resto ? A Saotome ? Y si es sólo un capricho ? Ahora que Ryoga parecía estar fuera de juego, yo podría jugar a ser Shiga sin sentirme culpable. Y mucho mejor, podría ver si yo como Akane Tendo lograba gustarle a Senpai.

Ese viernes me vestí como para matar. Bueno, nada provocativo, pero sí sexy. Eso de mostrar carne para ser atractiva es un mito. Tenía un pantalón blanco al cuerpo y una camisa del mismo color con un chaleco marrón arriba, y había decidido estrenar unas botas, marrones también, que me había comprado días atrás.

Suke no tardó en venir hacia mí y halagarme. Fue entonces cuando advertí la presencia de Senpai. Es que en verdad tenía un imán ?! Sacudí mi pelo de manera sugerente y lo miré con socarronería. El timbre de comienzo de clases sonó, y mi amigo se fue a su respectiva aula. Yo me quedé en el molde pretendiendo usar mi teléfono celular.

Levanté mi vista cuando sentí su persona delante mío. El escalofríos era inevitable. Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos y luego me marché sin darle tiempo a nada. Tuve miedo supongo.

La hora de Matemática la usé para rediseñar unos croquis que se habían dañado debido al café que uno de los estúpidos ayudantes derramó. Estábamos en épocas de exámenes nuevamente, pero yo siempre fui capaz para con los estudios.

Salí del aula cuando terminaron las clases y me fui a la sagrada biblioteca ya cambiada como Shiga. Esta vez con doble intención, ver a Senpai, y buscar algún libro de Físico-Química.

Escogiendo el material oí la voz de Saotome Senpai acercarse. Pero no estaba solo. Estaba con...

_-Hoy pasaré por tu casa después del trabajo._

_-No lo hagas... Tengo mucho que estudiar._

_-Te ayudaré..._

Era realmente insoportable verlos juntos. Ese pervertido de Alois tocándole la cintura mientras insistía de verlo... Miré hacia otro lado para evitar tener contacto con esas desagradables imágenes.

_-Bien, ahora debo irme, pero nos veremos luego._

_-Te dije que no !_

Saotome me miró sentarme lejos de él y se acercó con rapidez. Yo ya empezaba a temblar, me daba entre verguenza y temor.

_-Oye..._

Yo sólo levanté mi cabeza gacha, sin responder a su llamado. La voz me temblaría y quedaría como una idiota.

_-Ayer tuve que irme de imprevisto, pero... tú me debes una respuesta._

Tragué tan fuerte que creo que era imposible de no oír. Que yo le debía una respuesta ?! Tan desvergonzado era este hombre ?! Se dejaba lamer el cuello en lugares públicos por ese maldito inglés, y aún quería que acepte salir con él ?! Era broma acaso ?!

_-No sé de qué hablas._

_-Oh, vamos... Yo te gusto, verdad ?_

Sí ! Claro quiero que me gustas ! Baka ! Pero tú estás saliendo con ese pequeño pervertido !

_-No, claro que no. De dónd-_

Un beso calló mi boca. Nunca lo imaginé. Bueno... siempre ando teniendo fantasías con Senpai, pero son sólo eso, sueños incapaces de hacerse realidad. Y es que esto no tenía comparación con la ficción. Esto era mejor, mucho mejor. Tapó nuestros rostros con uno de sus apuntes mientras juntaba su boca a la mía... Fue tan... romántico.

Saotome Senpai me estaba besando ? No era un sueño ? Clavé mis uñas en la palma de mí mano para ver cuán real era y... era real, era muy real. Yo estaba siendo besada por Senpai !Mi primer beso con él... Simplemente fue... sentir la felicidad.

No puede correr mi cara. No quise. Simplemente esperé a que él decidiera salir de mí espacio personal, y cuando lo hizo, sentí mi cara caliente. Un color rojo inundó todo mi rostro, aunque no podía verme a mí misma, me dí cuenta.

_-Con que no te gusto, eh ? Y por qué no te echaste para atrás ? Además... estás completamente rojo..._

Agarré el libro que previamente había marcado para pedir prestado, y con apuro me levanté de la silla para salir inmediatamente de ahí, pero el agarre de su mano sobre mí brazo era demasiado poderoso, por lo que me inmovilizó sin más.

_-Hey ! Así reaccionas cada vez que te besan ?!_

_-N-nos están mirando todos !_

Al decir esto, Senpai sujetó mi brazo con mayor fuerza y me llevó hasta el lugar que yo creía oculto. Lugar donde solía cambiarme de ropas.

_-Aquí no nos ve nadie._

Chocó su frente con la mía y sus manos se posaron sin pudor alguno sobre mi trasero y mi cuello. Me comió la boca con desesperación, con hambre. Me detuve un instante a mirarle la cara mientras me besaba. En verdad podía ver su desesperación. Dolor parecía aquello... Le dolía besarme ? Mí cerebro quería apartarlo de mí, pero mi cuerpo estaba totalmente quieto. No podía moverme. Pero el sentir su mano acercarse a mí entrepierna hizo que recobrara sentido y lo separara de mí. No podía tocarme allí... Se daría cuenta de que ALGO faltaba.

_-L-lo siento !_

Por primera vez lo veía exaltado, sudado, rojo... Se veía adorable... Si no hubiera sido porque yo era mujer, lo habría violado allí mismo ! Es que se veía tan... jodidamente sexy !

_-No sé qué tienes ! Me gustas tanto ! Maldita sea !_

Su puño abolló el locker que se encontraba a mí lado. Lo miré con pena, pena de la situación... Yo lo estaba engañando vilmente. Si descubría que no era un hombre... estaría en problemas...

_-Tú... tú estás saliendo con ese sujeto... No entiendo por qué haces esto conmigo._

Senpai me miró con impaciencia y... lágrimas en sus ojos !? Ese era el Ranma Saotome que yo creía conocer ?!

_-Perdona... N-no quería hablar de más._

_-Tú no entiendes nada !_

Me gritó y se fue a los apurones. Lo había ofendido ? Por qué ? Qué dije que no fuera cierto ? Si tanto le molestaba que lo involucre con ese tal Alois, entonces por qué andaba corriendo detrás de él como su perro faldero ?

Ese día en el trabajo estuve bastante distendida. Lo que había pasado con Senpai me había descolocado. Su reacción... todo. Para colmo, Nathali coqueteaba con Ryoga de manera exagerada, y lo peor era que él también lo hacía con ella ! Acaso tan estúpidos son los hombres ?!

Mi cara de pocos amigos se notaba demasiado, por lo que Ryoga vino a tocar mi puerta. Cuando le abrí, traté de parecer lo más indiferente posible, pero parecía que en mí frente había un cartel que decía "estoy celosa".

Entró tranquilo con cara de incertidumbre. Es que los hombres no se dan cuenta que se ven como unos cretinos ? Hacía ni dos días que le había pedido un tiempo y él ya andaba coqueteando con esa mujer !? Encima ni la conocía !

_-Sucede algo, Akane ?_

_-A qué se refiere ?_

_-A qué se refiere ? Acaso me piensas tratar de usted ahora ? Qué anda mal ?_

Maldito. No te puedes dar cuenta ? Tan difícil es ? Acaso debía sacar un cartel explicándole la situación y lo incómoda que era ? No dije nada. Sólo agaché mi cabeza y seguí escribiendo cartas con indicaciones para los modistos.

_-Me vas a decir qué es lo que ocurre ?_

Vi que empezaba a fastidiarse. Tal vez estaba en su derecho, pero yo no soportaba aquello. Tan liberal era ? Si así lo era, bueno... yo no.

_-Por qué no vuelve a su oficina ? Tal vez Nathali lo necesite._

_-Ya veo..._

Retrocedió unos pasos y trabó la puerta con llave. No sabía qué esperar. Tuve algo de miedo que se enojara. Aunque ese perfil no encajaba con Ryoga, no lo conocía a la perfección tampoco.

_-Así que es eso._

_-Qué ? Yo no he dicho nada._

_-Te molesta el hecho de que pueda pasar algo entre Nathali y yo. O me equivoco ?_

Fruncí la boca y ladeé mi cabeza cuando dijo aquello. Estaba justo dando en la tecla, aunque más que nada me molestaba el hecho de que pudiera superar su supuesta debilidad por mí en tan sólo un día.

_-Akane, seré claro. Nathali me resulta una mujer atractiva, como hombre no la descartaría, de hecho no pienso hacerlo, y menos cuando estoy solo. Si lo que tú quieres es estar conmigo, entonces yo no tendría ojos para nadie más. Es así de simple._

Él no parecía dudar en lo que me decía es más, sus palabras tenían sentido. Pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a estar con nadie, y todo esto era muy de pronto para mí.

_-Y... una cosa más, si yo le sigo el juego a Nathali, no es con el fin de hacerte cabrear, quiero que lo sepas. Si tú me dices que quieres estar conmigo, yo entonces no tengo nada que hacer, ni con ella, ni con nadie, porque la que me interesa eres tú. Pero si me dices que quieres estar sola, no pretendas que lo esté yo también. Me parece una condición absurda._

Aunque lo que me dijo me cayó bastante mal, no podía enojarme. Él estaba siendo sincero y yo le histeriqueaba ? No era justo para Ryoga. Tal vez él era un tanto liberal, pero también me estaba diciendo que si yo aceptaba estar con él, él dejaría de juguetear con otras mujeres. El problema aquí era yo, no él. En ningún momento me ocultó nada, desde el principio fue claro.

_-Tienes razón, lo siento..._

_-No me digas que lo sientes. Esto... esto me gusta a decir verdad. Quiere decir que después de todo te intereso._

Pensándolo así, tenía sentido. Pero yo aún era una inmadura y no sabía bien qué era lo que quería.

_-Qué quieres que haga ? Debo dejar de prestarle atención a Nathali ?_

Su abrazo me sorprendió, pero más el que me rozara la pierna con sus dedos. Quería seducirme ? Estaba esperando una respuesta inmediata ? Qué debía responderle ? Debía tirármele encima y hacerle el amor ahí mismo ?

Unos inoportunos golpes a la puerta le quitaron toda la magia al momento. Ryoga preguntó quién era y la fastidiosa voz de Nathali se escuchó. Él abrió la puerta y ella me miró suspicaz. Sospechaba ? O es que ya sabía que entre nosotros había pasado algo ? Le devolví una mirada confiada y le pregunté qué era lo que necesitaba.

_-Hablar con el señor Hibiki. Kenny tuvo que irse, me preguntaba si podría ayudarme con esto..._

Su tono seductor al señalar esa planilla rozaba lo vulgar. Ryoga me miró como esperando una respuesta por parte mía.

_-Y bien, señorita Akane. Qué responde a mí pregunta anterior ?_

_-Vaya, ya no necesito más hojas._

"Ya no necesito más hojas" ?! Eso era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido decirle ?! Ryoga me miró de mala gana y luego giró su rostro para hablarle a su secretaria.

_-Entiendo... Nathali, claro que la ayudaré. Vayamos a mí oficina que ahora estoy libre._

Usando el doble sentido para responderle ?! Eso sí que dolió. A mí ego y orgullo, claro. Quería enrostrarme que estaría con ella ? Está bien que la situación no la buscó él, pero... maldito Ryoga.

Siendo ya tarde, pasadas las nueve de la noche para ser más exacta, yo volvía a la empresa de la casa de uno de los diseñadores. El tráfico daba asco. Por suerte yo tenía una copia de la llave, aunque el guardia nocturno siempre estaría allí.

Entré y fui directo a mí box para dejar los diseños y recoger mis cosas para poder irme. Tenía hambre y estaba algo cansada. Salí de allí para dirigirme al ascensor, pero unos ruidos captaron mi escucha. Siendo ya esa hora, Ryoga no podía ser, ya que él a las ocho terminaba.

Caminé con sigilo hasta donde se escuchaban esos extraños sonidos. Me detuve en el corredor y pude discernir cómo provenían de la oficina de Nathali. Las cortinas de allí permiten fácilmente ver su interior, me asomé con algo de curiosidad para poder ver de qué se trataba aquello. Y entonces los vi...

Lo primero que noté fueron las tetas de Nathali rebotar de atrás para adelante, ella estaba en una posición un tanto sugerente y completamente desnuda. Después de unos instantes... la cara de Ryoga asomaba por su espalda...

Vi cómo follaban como perros y gemían como locos por... creo que varios minutos, hasta que Ryoga comenzó a decirle groserías con índole sexual, y entonces mi repulsión fue tal que tuve que salir de allí.

Esa imagen me atormentó toda la noche. Está de más decir que no pude pegar un ojo ni comer bocado. Me sentía extraña, dolida... Y no sabía bien por qué, si Ryoga prácticamente me dijo que eso sucedería. Supongo que de oírlo a verlo hay una gran diferencia.

Se me ocurrió llamar a Suke y pedirle que venga a casa, pero después de meditarlo un buen rato, opté por quedarme en el molde. Si lo llamaba era fijo que algo ocurriría, y no quería cometer errores por despecho. Además, despecho por qué ? Cuando logré calmarme un poco, me puse a pensar que tal vez lo mejor era abandonar la empresa. Lo gracioso es que tan sólo llevaba una semana allí, y en verdad necesitaba ese dinero... Definitivamente no podía darme ese lujo.

**Decidí entrar, con temor, pero entré de todos modos. Yo había quedado con Senpai para encontrarme en ese rincón minutos más tarde. Por eso aprovecharía el tiempo que me quedaba para cambiarme.**

**Dejé caer mi bolso como si manteca hubiese tenido en mis manos. Las palabrotas llenas de perversión de Alois eran sólo opacadas por los gemidos de Saotome Senpai. Verlo en una posición tan sumisa me provocó entre pudor y excitación...**

**Ninguno se percató de mí presencia, o no les importó. Sólo vi cómo seguían restregándose sobre la mesa el uno con el otro, completamente desnudos. Y esos gemidos... Alois podía ser muy pequeño de estatura pero... vaya que lograba trastornar a Senpai.**

Yuka llamándome me despertó de aquella tan horrible pesadilla.

_-Esta noche ? Claro ! Pasaré por ustedes a eso de las diez._

Colgué y desayuné algo ligero. Usaría la mañana y parte de la tarde para terminar un trabajo para entregar. Preparé un té con galletas y me senté en mí escritorio con el libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca. Las horas me pasaron algo lentas, pero cuando por fin dieron las 19:00, guardé todos mis apuntes y ordené cada cosa en su lugar para poder terminar luego. Era rápida y práctica, por lo que había adelantado mucho, casi terminado. Fui hasta el closet y saqué un vestido adecuado para la ovación. Un bar nocturno con amigas era una excusa perfecta para usar algo así. Nada muy revelador, pero tampoco andaría cubriéndome tanto.

Ya siendo casi las diez de la noche, yo salía a las corridas para ir a recoger a Yuka, Sahori y su prima.

Cuando encontramos una mesa para cuatro, nos sentamos. El bar estaba bastante lleno, demasiado para ser aún tan temprano. Yo no era de salir mucho, pero suponía que antes de la una no habría tanta gente. Después empecé a notar que la mayoría de las personas que entraban, eran caras conocidas... Si conté veinte alumnos de la Uni, era poco, casi todos estudiantes.

_-Es que aquí vienen todos por lo general, es el único bar que tenemos que se adapta a nosotros. Todos chicos de nuestra edad, la música está buena._

_-Ella se graduó hace cuatro años, viene siempre. Vive aquí desde los 17._

_-Uh ? Eres una graduada ? Disculpa... pero... cuántos años tienes ?_

La prima de Sahori me recordaba a Alois, no por su semblante o su físico, sino porque ella tenía 27 años de edad y sólo parecía una niña de no más de 16. Acaso dormían en formol aquí ?

La pasamos bastante bien esa noche. Hasta que vi a la pesada de Sian Pu con Ukyo llegar. Agradecí no estar vestida como Shiga, pues, sería una molestia entonces. Se sentaron detrás de nosotras y se pusieron a hablar de... ta dán ! Sí, de Saotome. Es que no tenían otro tema de conversación ?

_-Que te dijo qué ?!_

_-Lo que oíste._

_-Ja, no te creo !_

No pude evitar oír su charla. Entre que gritaban y mi curiosidad, tuve que escucharlas. A decir verdad, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, es que eso que oí fue demasiado para mis oídos...

Al día siguiente procuré tener todas las tareas ya terminadas. Me acosté temprano, y dormí, o traté de hacerlo. La conversación de Sian Pu y Kuonji me había enfurecido. Aunque también estaba algo triste, sería cierto lo que decían de Senpai ?

Ese lunes me levanté algo engripada, pero no podía faltar a clases. Tenía que entregar una tarea muy importante de Anatomía, no era discutible mi falta. Fui a pesar de mí malestar. Pensé en ir a la biblioteca, pero me sentía bastante mal, y para colmo, no había visto a Senpai en todo el día. No le vi sentido alguno de ir de Shiga si no estaría él. Yo sólo esperaba una cosa, que lo que había escuchado salir de la boca de Kuonji hubiera sido mentira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Hola a todo/as !**

***No sé qué pasó con el nuevo capítulo de Amores Correspondidos que, apenas lo subí, se me publicó como si estuviese vacío, y no lo tenía guardado TT_TT por ende lo estoy re-escribiendo u.u**

***Akira, Bry, Susyakane, me alegro que esta retorcida historia les guste n_n prometo que se irá poniendo cada vez mejor !**

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

***Que tengan una excelente semana ! Nos leemos luego :)**


End file.
